Rock A Bye Babies
by CLK
Summary: Part 3 of season 11 life is full of surprises in foggy london town...
1. Chapters 1 thru 8

**This part isn't as long as the last two... but it moves things along a little. Enjoy! and thanks for the comments. **

**Title:** Rock a bye babies

**Background**: Part 3 of season eleven: Takes place the next day after Keep One Eye on the Road – Reading the rest of the season 11 series first could be helpful, but like episodes, this story should stand mostly on its own.

**Summary: **Harm and Mac continue adjusting to life and family in London.

**Chapter 1**

**London Headquarters**

**November 24, Thanksgiving**

Beth watched casually as Captain Rabb whistled his way through the bullpen and over to her desk.

"Good morning, Petty Officer. I appreciate your willingness to come in this morning." Harm felt badly asking James to work Thanksgiving morning, but this was the only time that Commodore Harding could meet with Harm over the upcoming court martial of six British paratroopers from the 3rd Battalion and four Americans over recent prisoner abuse.

"No problem, sir. I rescheduled most of yesterday's appointments. Captain Macaffee refused to schedule with me, he insisted on speaking with you personally." Beth noticed even that tidbit of normally annoying news couldn't wipe the gleeful grin off the captain's face. Something was up. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. The Rabbs always had what looked like a very 'hot' relationship, so that wouldn't explain the 'got lucky last night' look on her CO's face. Something was up, but what?

"Good job, James. Thanks." Harm continued shuffling through his messages on his way to his desk.

"Oh, and sir?"

"Yes?"

"There's a fax on your desk from COMUSNAVEUR."

"Thank you, Petty Officer." This was it, what Harm had been waiting for. Dropping his messages on his desk, he picked up the paper he'd been waiting months to receive. A small grin crept across his face. What were the odds of this, he wondered?

**Same Time**

**Rabb flat**

Mac rolled over slowly in bed. Stretching her arms and pointing her toes, she had to admit this was most definitely one advantage of no longer being on active duty. She could spend all night making love with her husband, and then spend the rest of the morning getting some much-needed sleep.

Today was going to be a big day, her first family Thanksgiving. Since most of the staff was far from family and home, Mac decided to follow in Harriet's footsteps and do a JAG family dinner. Fortunately, the office here wasn't quite as large as Ops in Washington, or she might have been in over her head. Meg had helped her with some of the cooking Tuesday night. It was a shame she couldn't stay a few more days. The refrigerator was overflowing with ready to heat and serve goodies, including Meg's famous glazed sweet potatoes.

Mac had briefly considered an attempt at making homemade pies, but quickly realized if the BX was kind enough to stock an unusual array of frozen pies, she should be smart enough to buy them.

Tightening the sash on her robe, she peeked into Mattie's room. "Okay, sleepyhead. We've got company coming at 1600 hours and lots of work to do." Mac waited a minute as Mattie opened one eye.

"You do realize the only thing I'm good at is ordering pizza?" Mattie pushed the covers back and propped herself up against the headboard, vainly attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Then this will be good experience for both of us." Mac tapped the doorway and continued into the kitchen.

She knew she shouldn't let herself get so excited, but she couldn't help it. She so hoped they'd have something special to be thankful for this year. The last few months had been incredible. Only one thing could make being married to Harm any better, a baby.

It was after 1300 when Harm made it back from the office. The sight of his wife in an apron, her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a few errant wisps falling in her face, and up to her elbows in potato peels, filled Harm with an enormous sense of pride and an equal helping of amusement.

"Need some help?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently kissing the back of her neck.

"Yes, actually. If you wouldn't mind basting the turkey while I finish up these potatoes." Blowing the strands of loose hair away from her face, Mac nodded in the direction of the oven.

"Yes, ma'am," Harm saluted. Opening the door and pulling the turkey forward, he proceeded with his assigned task.

"How'd the meeting go?"

"About as expected. The biggest thing will be keeping the publicity under control. I did get some good news, though."

"What?" Mac tossed the last of the potatoes into a large pot of boiling water.

"I'll have my new lawyer next week."

"Anyone we know?" Mac began breaking the ends off the green beans.

"Believe it or not, yes." Harm moved up next to Mac to help with the beans. "It's Manetti."

"Wow, they're giving you a Lt. Commander to replace Philips?"

"That was my first thought. I guess someone is taking my request for experience seriously. I would have liked to have kept Meg, but Tracy is a good lawyer and an experienced investigator. Not to mention fluent in Italian," Harm chuckled.

"It looks like we've been given plenty to be thankful for today."

"Agreed." Harm wiggled his brow at her. "Where's Mats?"

"I forgot to buy rolls, so she's gone round the corner for me."

"Do we have time for a quickie before she gets back?" Harm teased.

"In your dreams, sailor! Your staff will be here in a couple of hours. You'd better keep your mind on the food." Mac shook her head. She wasn't about to admit she'd been wondering the same thing.

**Several hours later**

**Rabb flat**

"Ma'am, this has to be the best Thanksgiving dinner I've ever had. Just don't tell my mom," Ensign Barnes chuckled.

"No problem, Ensign." Mac couldn't have been more pleased. The dinner had gone off without a hitch. Almost everyone they'd invited attended, and the odd mixture of enlisted and officers seemed to be blending together well. Maybe she'd done good throwing this get together.

"Have we delegated KP yet?" Harm gently placed his arm around his wife's waist, scanning the leftover desserts on the dining room table.

"That's the glory of Ziploc," Mac smiled.

"Allow me, ma'am," Gunny volunteered.

"You don't have to do that, Gunny. We can get it later." Mac waved him off.

"I can help," Beth added.

"Me, too, ma'am. It only seems fair. Mom would never let any of us get away with eating and not helping clean up the mess," Ensign Barnes joined in.

"That's right, ma'am. Standard kitchen rules, the ones who do the cooking don't do the cleaning," Petty Officer Blair added.

"We'll organize it, ma'am. You and the Captain go join the others in the living room for coffee." Gunny nodded in the direction of the other room.

"If you insist." Reaching for another cup of coffee, Mac turned towards the other room.

"I'll wash," Beth volunteered.

"I'll dry. Why don't you two put away the leftovers," Gunny directed.

Ensign Barnes began scraping off the dirty plates and piling them next to Beth, while PO Blair searched for the Ziploc bags Mrs. Rabb had mentioned. Within a few minutes there was an organized assembly line gathering scattered dirty dishes from around the apartment, tossing the scraps, and wrapping up the leftovers.

"You've been awfully quiet today." Gunny dried another dish, placing it on the growing pile.

"I was just thinking how different this year was from last year."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Last year, Sally Peterson and I went down to a restaurant in East Anglia. It's some kind of an estate with a restaurant and pub. The owner's wife is an American and they do a Thanksgiving dinner every year. It was nice, but nothing like this. This almost feels like home, like family," Beth shrugged.

"I know what you mean." Gunny turned to place a stack of dishes in a nearby cabinet.

"Did they do this stateside, too?" she asked, wiping a stray bubble from her nose.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Well, I guess if they'd been married back then they might have, but the ones to do this every year were Lt. Roberts and his wife. They always made us feel at home."

"Would that be the fertile one?"

Laughing quietly, Gunny nodded. "Yes, that's the one."

"How long have the Captain and Mrs. Rabb been married?" Beth paused to ask. She'd just assumed they'd been married for years, they seemed so comfortable with each other, like a pair of favorite worn shoes.

"Less than a year."

"I wondered why they didn't have any children. I thought maybe...they couldn't. I guess they just haven't had time." Beth turned back to the last few pans.

"Have you decided when to tell Captain Rabb?"

"When to tell me what?" Harm came up beside them, Mac on his heels.

**Chapter 2**

Beth almost dropped the pot on the floor when she heard the Captain come up behind her. Even Gunny's usually calm demeanor was slightly bristled at Harm's unexpected appearance.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing that can't wait for work," she stumbled.

Harm glanced at Mac. His instincts were to push, but at the shake of Mac's head, he decided it could wait till Monday.

"Kitchen looks wonderful. You guys can come over for KP anytime," Mac offered sincerely, hoping no one noticed her casual attempt to shift the conversation.

Quickly drying off her hands, Beth turned to her hosts. "I've had a lovely evening. Thank you very much, but it's getting late and I'd better start home." Nodding politely, it was pretty obvious to everyone she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"Yeah, it is getting late," Barnes commented, watching Gunny follow James out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Gunny asked cautiously. He'd followed her to Mattie's room where all the winter wear was being stowed.

Picking her coat up from the bed, Beth nodded her head.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't realize they had come into the kitchen." Gunny felt awful.

Taking a deep breath, Beth turned around to face him. "No big deal, but it really is getting late, and I really am tired. I'm ready to go home and sink into a nice hot bath, then curl into a warm bed for the next three days."

"You're right. It is late. At least let me walk with you to the tube?" It was silly, she probably took the subway alone at night all the time, but somehow Gunny just felt the need to watch over her.

As with every party, once the first person left, everyone else seemed to follow like a parade. Not long after Gunny and Beth left, Harm and Mac closed the door behind the last guest.

"I'd say that was a complete and total success." Mac leaned against the closed door, noticing the unexpectedly pensive look on Harm's face. "What's wrong? Did I miss something?"

"No. I think the evening went well, but why wouldn't you let me find out what Gunny knows that Beth obviously doesn't want to tell me?"

"I'm not sure how much Gunny knows, but the last thing you want to do is corner a woman in a room full of squids. My guess is it has something to do with her health. She may have asked Gunny to cover if she needs a few days off again."

"I suppose that does make sense. He covers her desk now instead of Blair." Harm pondered what was going on. Mac was probably right, but still, something was up, he just knew it.

Mac had an uneasy feeling about all this too, but saw no sense in ruining a long weekend over it.

"Come on, it's almost 2300 hours. I turn into a pumpkin at midnight." Mac tugged at Harm's belt buckle.

"Kinky," Harm grinned broadly.

"Way cool!" Mattie hollered as she bolted from her bedroom. "Jen just answered my email. She said Colonel Blake granted her two weeks leave for Christmas!"

Harm braced himself as Mattie flung her arms around him.

"This is going to be such a great Christmas. Just like before, all of us and Jen too!"

Mac leaned back and watched Harm's hand drop slowly onto Mattie's hair. She hadn't seen much fatherly interaction of late. Mattie seemed to be stretching her 'I'm getting too old for that' wings. Mac couldn't help but think about how good Harm was with her. He deserved a chance to be a dad from the start.

"It'll be great," Harm smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Mattie squeezed her arms more tightly around Harm.

Mac could see the tear threatening to fall. Mattie hadn't called him that for a very long time. When Mattie turned and pulled Mac into an equally crushing bear hug with a, "Thanks, Mac. I'm so glad you married my dad," Mac couldn't bat her eyes fast enough to stop the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Me too," she managed to whisper.

"I'd better go back before she thinks we've changed our minds." In a flash Mattie was out of sight.

Bond Street Station 

"You really don't have to stay with me. I'll be just fine," Beth repeated again.

"I'm not in a hurry. You know Marines, never leave a man behind."

"I'm not behind. I'm waiting for a train," she smiled. Gunny really knew how to bring back the age of chivalry. "I've been taking the subway all by myself for over a year. I can find my way home, I promise."

Gunny didn't want to appear pushy, but he really didn't feel right leaving her alone on a subway platform so late at night. If there had been at least a few more people around, he wouldn't have felt so uneasy.

"Tell you what, we'll give it a few more minutes. If the train isn't here by then, I'll go ahead and catch mine."

"That's probably the best I'm going to do." Beth looked over at the row of benches along the wall. She wasn't sure how long they'd been waiting, but her legs were really starting to feel it. Just standing around wasn't something she did very well lately.

Watching the wheels in her mind turning, Gunny was interrupted by the sound of a blood-curdling scream. Without a second thought, he was barreling up the corridor in the direction from which the cries came.

"Help! Please help!" echoed through the halls.

Just as Gunny turned the bend he was horrified to see a very pregnant woman on the ground, clutching something to her chest. A rather scruffy looking character was pulling at her arms and kicking her sides.

In less than a flash, Gunny spun the man around. The stranger's eyes were wild and crazed. It caught Gunny off guard for a split second before he regrouped and leveled a blow to the man's abdomen.

Beth had come quickly rushing up the hall behind him, stunned by the near brawl. She gasped unexpectedly as the crazed man shoved Gunny against the wall. The next thing she knew, Gunny had kneed the man in the groin and sent him flying back across the way with a quick right cross. It wasn't until the man stumbled over the crumpled woman on the floor that Beth even noticed her at all.

"Oh, my God." Beth ran behind where the two men were once again slamming each other back and forth against the walls, the sound of pounding flesh sending icy chills up her spine.

"Are you okay?" she nervously asked the prone woman.

"I...I don't know." The terrified mother-to-be was frozen in place. Huddled in a near fetal position, she clutched her bag tightly against her. Her breathing shallow and quick, her words were barely audible.

"We need to get you out of here. Can you stand up?"

The woman's breathing was increasing in speed. She was nearly hyperventilating but she hadn't said another word.

"Come on, let's try." Beth used more strength than she should have trying to lift the woman off the floor to get her away from the still fighting men.

The harder Beth tugged, the more frantically the woman pulled into herself. This wasn't working. At least the fight had moved up the hall a short distance, and now someone coming around the bend was calling for help.

"Do we need to get you to the hospital?" Beth asked. Trying once again to help lift the woman off the floor, a sharp pain pierced through her lower right side. "Ow!" she gasped, more surprised than anything.

The sight of Beth sliding to the ground beside her in apparent pain seemed to somehow snap the frightened woman partly back to reality.

Beth held her side, taking long slow breaths, waiting for the pain to subside.

Just as the other woman shifted her position and started to raise herself off the floor to check on Beth, the crazed attacker went running past them with Gunny in fast pursuit.

When Gunny reached the two women he slowed, not quite coming to a stop. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Beth panted, still holding her side. "Go catch that SOB."

**Chapter 3**

**Next Morning **

**Rabb Flat**

Harm turned over in bed, slowly being drawn out of a deep sleep by the feel of the cold sheets beside him. Opening one eye, he scanned the length of the bed then looked around the room.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Mac came through the doorway carrying a breakfast tray. "Thought you deserved breakfast in bed."

Hiding a large yawn, Harm sat up, propping the bed pillows behind him. "And just what did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, nothing special," Mac smiled saucily. They had spent the better part of the late night hours filling their brief window of fertility with every possible opportunity for conception.

Harm reached over to accept the tray, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her down beside him. "You're eating with me, aren't you?"

"I already had my breakfast, I'm just going to get the paper." Mac pulled her arm away, laughing at the tight hold and puppy-dog face Harm was making.

Harm had managed to eat half his omelet and toast by the time Mac made it back with the paper. "I've never had a cranberry and cream cheese omelet before. This is really good."

"It was that or a stuffing and cranberry sandwich," she chuckled loudly. Snuggling up next to him, Mac flipped open the paper and took a sip of the coffee she'd brought in with Harm's breakfast.

"Wow, this is something. Some lunatic was running loose last night in the subway attacking women and stealing their handbags."

"Did they catch him?"

"I'm not... Harm!"

"What?" His head snapped in her direction at the sudden change in her tone of voice.

"It's Gunny. Listen to this." Mac began reading. "The perpetrator's final mistake came shortly before midnight when his last victim's cries for help were heard by United States Marine Corps Master Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez."

Harm shifted closer in an attempt to read over her shoulder.

"In an apparently drug induced rage, the alleged perpetrator had escaped capture during three previous attacks. Master Gunnery Sergeant Galindez was able to subdue the attacker on the tube platform shortly before the arrival of the police. The Marine was taken to hospital for minor injuries sustained while scuffling with the perpetrator. His last Victim, Melody Baugh, eight months pregnant, was admitted for observation. Another bystander, Petty Officer First Class Elizabeth James of the United States Navy, was also taken to hospital."

Mac had no sooner finished the last sentence when she jumped out of bed and rummaged through her purse in search of her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Gunny."

"His phone won't work if he's at the hospital," Harm pointed out.

"No, but if he's home, he'll answer."

"And if he's resting?" Harm raised an eyebrow at her.

"I hadn't thought of that." But it was too late.

"Galindez."

"Gunny? It's Mac. How are you?"

Gunny didn't know how she knew, but by the tone of her voice, he knew she did.

"I'm fine ma'am. Just a couple of cracked ribs and some sore knuckles."

"And Beth?"

Gunny looked over at the still sleeping Petty Officer. "She's fine, ma'am."

"Where are you?"

"I'm still at the hospital, ma'am. They had a busy night here..."

"We're on our way," Mac interrupted, pulling clean clothes out of her drawer and tossing them at her husband.

"That won't be necessary ma'am. I've already been released and the doctor's just signed the papers on Petty Officer James."

"Are you sure you don't need us?" Mac wasn't completely convinced.

"Yes, ma'am. We're fine. Honest."

"Very well, Gunny. But if you or Beth need anything at all, anything, make sure you call us."

"Understood, ma'am. Thank you."

"Semper Fi, Gunny."

"Semper Fi, ma'am." Gunny flipped the phone shut, letting out a short sigh of relief. He had hoped they wouldn't ask what exactly was wrong with Beth.

"Who was that?" Beth asked quietly.

"Colonel MacKenzie."

"How'd she hear about it?"

"Don't know," Gunny shrugged. "The doctor signed your release. We can blow this joint as soon as you're ready."

"I was ready before I ever got here." Beth started to spring up from the bed, the pain in her side instantly reminding her that was no longer an option.

"Hey, take it easy." Gunny moved closer to the bed at her obvious grimace. He couldn't remember ever being as frightened as he was when he realized she'd been hurt last night.

**Bond Street Station**

**The previous evening**

Gunny had continued full speed ahead after the crazed man. Arriving at the end of the tunnel, he quickly scanned the platform. There was no sign of the man anywhere. Carefully, he made his way to the edge of the platform, looking for signs of movement down the dark pathway. He was just about to return to the women when the bright lights of the oncoming train flashed around the bend.

Immediately Gunny heard a rustling sound beneath him, giving him enough warning to brace himself as his prey scrambled out from underneath and onto the platform. It only took one final blow for Gunny to render the man nearly unconscious, the London police now rushing down the platform.

"Looks like you've had your hands full, mate," one of the officers smiled, cuffing the now revived and thrashing prisoner.

"If you don't mind, I want to get back to my friend. I'll be up the hall if you need a statement."

"Right-o," the man replied.

Gunny hurried up the ramp and down the long hall to where he'd left Beth and the woman. Paramedics were huddled around the woman, who was now sobbing loudly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gunny asked one of the men as he kneeled by Beth's side.

"May be going into early labor. Shock like this will do it to you." The polite young man finished setting up the IV drip and moved the woman onto the gurney.

"Just a minute," the woman, now slightly calmer, called out. "Thank you," she muttered, reaching for Gunny's hand. "Thank you so much."

"We really need to get moving," the older paramedic announced gruffly.

"You're welcome, ma'am. I'm sorry it had to happen at all."

"The other ambulance should be here shortly, ma'am." The same man reached over to take Beth's pulse again, while his partner started up the corridor.

"I told you I'll be fine."

Gunny's brow curled into deep furrow. His heart sinking deep in his stomach, he knelt back down.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a few pains," the young paramedic answered for her. "She tried to help the victim off the floor. Should have waited for us."

Just then Gunny spotted another set of paramedics coming down the ramp.

"Don't look so worried, Gunny. I'm fine. I keep telling this guy I don't need to go to the hospital but he won't listen."

"Are you still in pain?" Gunny asked, his voice not nearly as steady as he'd like.

"We'll take it from here. Randy's waiting for you by the curb." Glancing up at Gunny, the recently arrived paramedic shook his head, "Looks like you've had a round or two yourself." He reached for Gunny's bleeding hand, while his partner gave Beth a quick once over.

"Never mind me. Take care of her." Gunny snapped his hand away.

"Don't you worry, now. We can take care of both of you," the gruff paramedic tried to calm him.

"Excuse me," a soft-spoken officer interrupted. "I'm going to be needing to get a statement from you. Both of you."

"You can get it from them at hospital, Fred. We're ready to go and this little lady needs to be checked out. Pregnant too."

"Let me at least get your names." The officer turned to Gunny.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez and Petty Officer First Class Elizabeth James."

"You did a fine job. This bloke attacked three other women tonight. The last one's in hospital in critical condition. This could have been much worse if you hadn't shown up."

Gunny nodded at the officer. Not much was registering. He was still trying to make sense out of how Beth had been hurt and what the implications might be for the baby. He couldn't help feeling this was somehow all his fault. He should have protected her better.

**Chapter 4**

**Fitzroy Hospital**

**0830**

"I am so ready to get out of here." Beth reached for Gunny's arm to turn herself out of the bed.

"What did the doctors say?" Once the police were done gathering information, Gunny had hovered around her as much as possible, but the doctors wouldn't give him any information other than she and the baby would be fine.

Beth studied Gunny carefully. This man was taking chivalry to an extreme. "Pass me my shoes, please?"

Bending over to pick up the shoes, he handed her one, and waited for her to put it on before handing her the other.

Taking a deep breath, "They think I may have strained a cervical ligament." Beth slid off the bed and turned carefully towards the door. "Do you know where my purse is?"

Gunny turned around and reached under the coats on the chair. "Here you go." He handed her the bag, wondering if she was going to say anything else. Helping her on with her coat, he carefully asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

"That I need to see my regular physician. For now, I'm supposed to watch how I move, and take lots of long hot baths and rest." Looking up to face Gunny, she suddenly felt sorry for having worried him. "Which I believe was part of my original plan for this weekend anyway," she smiled reassuringly.

**London Headquarters**

**Harm's office**

**Five days later **(wed after thanksgiving)

"Welcome aboard, Commander." Harm extended his hand to the old acquaintance.

"Thank you, Captain. I understand dual congratulations are in order."

Harm smiled, not so much about making captain, but for all the joy that marrying Mac had brought to his life.

"My best wishes to you and Colonel Mackenzie. I'm looking forward to serving under you." Tracy Manetti had been anticipating this assignment from the moment she'd gotten wind of the possibility.

"Thank you, on both counts, Tracy. I must admit I was a little surprised to see Admiral Ulnich authorize a lt. commander to fill a billet that could have been met with a lieutenant." Harm waved for Tracy to take a seat.

"I shall consider that my good fortune." Though she avoided using her family connections, she couldn't help hinting to her father's friend, the SecNav, at how much she would enjoy being stationed in London with Captain Rabb.

Harm smiled, "Both our good fortunes." He had a feeling there was a little more to their 'good fortune', but some things were better left unsaid.

"I'm afraid you're going to hit the deck running." Harm proceeded to go over the cases that Meg had left for her replacement. He also expressed his desire to have Tracy share her investigative skills with the junior staff. Even with the brief time they had been stationed together, Harm knew first hand of Tracy's skill with investigation. She'd done an excellent job of catching the serial killer in Naples, and managed to uncover Singer's companion without drawing any attention to her inquiries.

**Beth's desk**

**One week later**

Gunny stood up as Beth approached the desk mindlessly clutching her lower right side. She seemed to be having an especially difficult time of things since the incident in the subway.

"Are you alright?" He'd taken a few steps in her direction, his brows furrowing deeply.

"Does this ever end?" she sighed heavily.

"What?" Gunny was momentarily confused.

"I'm way too intimate with the toilets in this building." Beth sat down very slowly in her seat, almost too slowly for Gunny's liking.

"It depends, and your ligament is getting worse isn't it?"

"Not worse, just not better, and what do you mean it depends?"

"Some of my sisters stopped feeling nauseous after their first trimester, around sixteen weeks or so."

"But?"

"Valerie had morning sickness the whole nine months, and what do YOU mean it's not getting better?" Gunny moved a little closer to the desk, lowering his voice.

"I really don't want to talk about this now." Beth turned her chair towards the computer, carefully moving her feet along the floor to avoid twisting her body.

"Have you at least told the Captain yet? He might be able to give you some time off, let you stay home in bed and give yourself a real chance to heal."

"If you must know, I was planning on telling him today, but it won't matter." Beth turned back to face him. It was obvious he wasn't going to just walk away and leave her alone. "The doctor explained that this sort of strain usually happens to women who are further along in their pregnancy. The reality is that I most likely will just have to get a maternity girdle for added support as I…expand."

Gunny watched Beth, carefully considering her words. "Would it help if you got one now?"

Beth really didn't want to discuss this here at work, and certainly not with Gunny. She was sick, she was tired, and she was especially tired of being pitied. The last thing she needed was some Marine with a knight-in-shining-armor complex to come in and try to 'save her day'.

"I appreciate your concern, but I really have a lot of work to do." Beth gingerly turned back once again. She was finding it harder and harder to get through each day with this nearly constant stabbing pain in her side.

Gunny studied the back of her head. He knew from experience that pregnant women could get very moody. He also remembered it did nothing to decrease a stubborn streak. Knowing he might regret it, he had to at least give it one more shot.

"How about dinner this evening? We could try that little Italian place that Barnes suggested."

"Don't you get it? I don't need your help and I certainly don't want your pity!" The last part came out much louder than Beth intended. "Would you please just go away and let me get back to work," she sputtered through clenched teeth, tears pooling in her eyes.

Gunny couldn't have been more shocked if she had hauled off and slugged him in the midsection again. "That would be a negative on all counts," he tried to say as calmly as possible. "Beth," Gunny stepped forward and placed his hand gently on her forearm.

"DON'T!" she snapped, jerking her arm away just in time to see Mrs. Rabb turn the corner into the office.

Mac couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't possible that Gunny would be making unwanted advances, forcing himself on a junior enlisted person, but that's certainly what this looked like.

"Gunny, Petty Officer." Her voice was strong, filled with authority, but showing none of the shock and anger that was coursing through her veins to her already saddened heart.

The two startled coworkers snapped to attention despite Mac's no longer being a superior officer. Beth held back a slight grimace at the painful tug to her side caused by her sharp movement.

"Is the captain busy?"

"No, ma'am. I'll let him know you're here." Beth felt like she was five years old again and her mom had just announced, 'wait till your father gets home'.

Mac turned to Gunny while Beth picked up the handset.

"It's not what you're thinking, ma'am." Gunny knew he couldn't explain what she'd seen without violating Beth's confidence, but he knew this didn't look good.

"I hope not, Gunny." Mac didn't want to say anything she might regret. Gunny had earned her trust and respect. She had to give him the benefit of the doubt. She just wished it wasn't so hard.

"He says to go right in," Beth interrupted.

Without a word, Mac turned on her heel and headed into her husband's office.

**Chapter 5**

Mac marched into Harm's office as though she were storming a beach.

"I think we have a problem," she announced, walking up to her husband.

"What's wrong?" Harm placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, immediately thinking something had happened to Mattie.

"I just caught Gunny and Beth in a shouting match. It looked to me like Gunny was... 'pushing'."

"What do you mean pushing?" Harm walked Mac over to take a seat.

"He had his hand on her arm and she pulled it away shouting, 'Don't'. They looked awfully guilty."

"There could be any number of reasons, a lovers' spat." Harm turned to walk back to his desk. "Did they say anything?"

"No, but Gunny did say it wasn't what it looked like."

Sighing heavily, Harm ran his hand roughly over his eyes. "I think it's time we get to the bottom of this." Stabbing at the phone, "Petty Officer, I want to see you and the Gunny in here ASAP."

Gunny must have known he would be summoned because both he and Beth arrived in a flash, now standing stiffly at attention.

"Would you like to explain, Master Gunnery Sergeant?" Harm carefully studied his two subordinates' faces. He wasn't sure, but he thought it looked like Beth was fighting tears. Damn, how he hated romances in the office.

"Respectfully, no, sir."

Harm and Mac both gaped nearly open mouthed at Gunny. Could it be Mac was right?

"I beg your pardon, Gunnery Sergeant?" Harm had now moved from his seat and was staring Gunny down.

"Sir, if I may?" Beth interrupted.

Harm's head snapped in Beth's direction. He really needed to apologize to AJ one day soon for all the grief he and Mac had caused him over the eight years under his command. It's a wonder he never had them both keelhauled.

"Feel free to enlighten us, Petty Officer."

"Well, sir. It's a personal matter, sir." Beth paused for a moment, the pain in her side distracting her from what was already something she'd been trying to avoid, something hard to find the words for.

Noticing her struggle, Harm ordered, "At ease," and returned to his seat.

"It's not the Gunny's place to inform you of my condition, sir."

Harm quickly glanced in Mac's direction, then at Gunny. Blasted Marines never showed what they were thinking.

"Go on, Beth." It was obvious she was having trouble spitting this out. Suddenly, Harm was more worried for her than upset.

"Well, sir, you see. That is…" Straightening her shoulders, she spit out, "I'm pregnant, sir."

Harm's glare at the Gunny would have burned a hole through any other human being. Under normal circumstances, Harm would have immediately congratulated the Petty Officer, but he didn't like what was running through his mind at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Beth noticed for the first time the way Captain Rabb was staring Gunny down. She should have realized what conclusions he would jump to. In a small way, she appreciated the silent way the captain appeared to be defending her.

"The father was killed in Iraq," she quickly added before the captain voiced what he was obviously thinking.

"Sit down, Petty Officer," Harm gestured, "You too, Gunny." Harm pointed for Gunny to bring up a chair from along the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Harm asked.

"Fine, sir." Now the tears were really threatening to fall. Gunny was right, she really shouldn't have been so afraid to tell the captain.

"Do you need anything? I mean…"

"No, sir," Beth interrupted. "Everything is under control." That might not have been exactly the truth, but she wasn't going to add the captain and Mrs. Rabb to the list of people who should feel sorry for her.

"Excuse me, sir?" Gunny ventured carefully.

"Yes, Gunny?" Harm immediately noticed the icy glare Beth shot in Gunny's direction.

"The Petty Officer was injured in the struggle at the tube station, sir."

"Is this true, Beth?" Harm 's concern flared.

"No, sir. Well, yes... I mean, well, I pulled a ligament, but it's not a problem, sir."

Harm could tell by the tight press of Gunny's lips that he didn't quite agree with her assessment but had no intention of saying anything further. This was an interesting pickle. There was obviously much more going on, but Harm had no earthly idea of how deeply he had a right to dig.

"Thank you very much, Gunny. That will be all." For a fraction of a second Harm thought Gunny was going to disobey an order.

"Aye aye, sir." Clicking his heels, Gunny quickly glanced at Beth, not even slightly comfortable with leaving her alone, even if it was with the colonel and Captain Rabb.

Waiting for the door to latch shut, Harm turned his attention to Beth. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. I'd like you to answer me honestly, but you don't have to answer at all if you'd prefer not to."

"Yes, sir." Beth braced herself.

"Has Gunny been forcing himself on you in any way?"

Beth's eyes opened wide. "NO, sir!" That wasn't what she'd been expecting, but thinking back, that must have been how it looked to Mrs. Rabb. "Gunny has been the perfect gentleman, sir. He's been a wonderful friend." Blast, those damn tears were filling her eyes again. She really hated these emotional hormonal roller coasters.

"I see." Harm sat back, relieved. Mac, on the other hand, had barely moved. He almost doubted if she was breathing. He would have thought she would have shown some sign of relief, but her Marine countenance was firmly in place.

"How are you feeling, really?"

"I'm fine, sir." Beth looked her CO in the eye. Reading his doubt, she recanted. "Mostly that is. This was all a surprise, and now with this blasted pain in my side, well, I've had better days, sir."

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"Yes, sir. There's not much that can be done." Beth realized she'd been rubbing her sore side.

"I've never been pregnant but even I know rest is a requirement for healing. If you need any time off, or any assistance of any kind, I expect you to come to me."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. If there's nothing further, sir, I left Ensign Barnes at my desk."

"Dismissed, Petty Officer." Harm nodded, "And Beth."

"Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations."

Smiling for the first time today, Beth returned to her duty station.

Turning towards his wife, Harm was startled by her glassy stare. Mac was still focused on the closed office door. Slowly she stood up from the chair, never looking away from the door.

"Mac?" Harm walked around the desk, closer to his wife. "Mac," he called a little louder, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mac barely heard the sound of her name. Moving her head only far enough to look down at the hand resting on her, she unsuccessfully batted back a single tear.

The damp feel of her tear dripping on his hand sent a small chill down Harm's back. "Honey, what's wrong?" Harm was seriously concerned. Gingerly, he pulled Mac into his arms, wanting to protect her from whatever had her so spooked.

Mac remained rigid in his embrace.

"Mac...Sarah. What is it?" he repeated.

The sound of her given name opened the floodgates. Mac collapsed heavily into Harm's arms, her tears flowing freely.

"Mac, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"It's not fair. Less than one percent." Mac's sobs were muffled by Harm's shoulder.

"What's less than one percent?" Harm was very confused. This was so unlike Mac.

"Her chances of getting pregnant," Mac stuttered between gasping breaths.

"Who, Beth? Why do you say that?"

"She was on the Pill for a medical condition. Taken properly, the Pill's success rate for contraception is 99. That's why this surprised her. She thought she was sick, not pregnant."

Now everything was starting to make sense. Of all times for his yeoman to accidentally get pregnant, did it have to be when he and Mac were actively trying to conceive? But that alone couldn't be bothering her. There had to be something else going on, Mac was simply too upset.

"Mac, honey, we'll have our turn. Maybe even now..." he paused as he felt Mac pulling away shaking her head.

"No. That's why I came by... I... just got my period." Trying to compose herself, she looked away. "Who are we trying to kid anyway? Less than one percent," Mac repeated, drying her eyes with the back of her hands. "It's not fair." Pulling away completely, Mac walked over to the door. "It's just not fair."

Before Harm could process what had just happened, Mac had walked out, closing the door tightly behind her.

**Chapter 6**

Gunny had waited patiently for Ensign Barnes to finish taking a message and go back to his own desk when he and Beth froze at the sound of the opening door to Captain Rabb's office. Without looking at either of their faces, Mac tightened her coat sash around her waist and hurried past Gunny, barely nodding at their chorused, "Ma'am."

Beth stared long and hard at Mrs. Rabb's back as she disappeared through the bullpen. "Did she look like she was crying?" Beth asked softly.

"I didn't notice, but she did seem upset."

"I hope it's not because of me. The captain was everything you said he'd be. You don't think she's angry with me, do you?" Beth turned worriedly to Gunny.

"No, I don't. Whatever is bothering her, IF anything is bothering her, it probably has nothing at all to do with you or what just happened." Gunny could tell by the colonel's stance that something was wrong. He hadn't seen her hold herself that way since just before she'd left for the Guadalcanal, but he couldn't imagine it having anything to do with Beth. He just hoped there wasn't trouble in the Rabb paradise.

"Beth, about what you said earlier...We need to talk."

"Gunny, whatever it is, can't it wait?" Beth sat down heavily in the chair. The last twenty minutes had taken its toll on her.

"No, it can't." Moving a little closer to avoid being overheard by anyone outside her office, "I do not now, nor have I ever pitied you. I thought we were friends."

"We are. It's just that... you don't have to feel like you need to keep taking care of me."

Gunny took a second to carefully choose his words. "If Sally hadn't been transferred home, if she went to dinner with you and brought you an occasional cup of tea, would you accuse her of pitying you?"

"Of course not. She's my friend."

"Then what am I?" Gunny's expression was almost pained.

Closing her eyes with sudden clarity, "I'm sorry, Gunny. You've been a great friend. I guess my only friend right now. If you can forgive me, I'd love to have dinner tonight."

Stepping back from the desk, Gunny nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'll be back at 1700."

"1700," she agreed, watching him return to his post. Maybe he'd let her blame her stupidity on hormones.

**Two weeks later**

**December 21, 2005**

**Heathrow airport**

"Just remember, if you're needing someone to show you the sights, you've got my number," the suave British accent floated through the air.

It took everything in Jen not to melt into a large puddle where she stood.

"Who was that?" Mattie questioned, her eyes still following the tall blond man as he walked to the express.

"No one." Jen turned to give Mattie another hug. "I can't believe I'm here. In London!"

"I can't believe you're spending two weeks and this is the only bag you brought?" Harm lifted the medium-sized suitcase slightly up in the air.

"Flat presents," Jen shrugged laughingly.

Harm and Mac looked at each other and smiled.

Jen had fallen back a step, slowing her pace to match Mattie's, but more so to watch Harm and Mac. This was the first time she'd really had the opportunity to observe them together. Harm left for England the day after they'd announced their engagement and then he flew in and out for the wedding. It was a very surreal experience to watch them walking casually through the airport, hand in hand, talking softly between themselves.

"They really do look good together, don't they?" Jen asked out loud.

"Well, it's cute now, but wait till dinnertime, it gets down right annoying. People their age aren't supposed to be all over each other." Mattie rolled her eyes. Jen stifled a chuckle, wondering if Mattie thought the same thing about people Jen's age too.

"Now, tell me more about this 'no one' person," Mattie prompted.

"He sat next to me on the plane, he's a pilot with British Airways. They had some safety conference in DC. He was hoping to get on this flight so he could be home for his sister's birthday tomorrow."

"That certainly is a lot of info for 'no one'," Mattie snickered.

"Yeah, well it's an eight hour flight. I'm surprised I don't know what color underwear he had on." Jen hadn't meant that to come out the way it sounded but when she saw Mattie's eyebrows climb up to her hairline, she smacked her on the arm. "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, sure I do," Mattie laughed some more, happy as could be to have Jen with them for the holidays.

"Here we are," Harm pointed to the nondescript car with a nervous looking young man standing conspicuously at attention beside it. "That's Corporal Freeman," Harm leaned back towards Jen. "If you need a ride anywhere while you're here, he'll be the driver."

Jen nodded, following Mac into the back seat of the car.

"So how are you liking San Diego?" Mac started, shifting sideways to better see Jen.

"Can't beat the weather, ma'am."

"Let's get something straight: I'm no longer your superior officer. The name is Mac."

"Yes, Maacc," Jen had to force herself to get the name out. It just didn't feel right. Somehow, it felt disrespectful.

"Do you like working under Colonel Blake?"

"He's probably the sweetest Marine I've ever met. So different from General Cresswell."

"Really? How so?"

"For one thing, he's always smiling. Nothing personal, ma'am, but I didn't think Marines were allowed to smile that often."

"It happens," Mac grinned.

"What about guys? I hear there are lots of hotties there. I mean, aren't there tons of good looking pilots running around?" Mattie interjected.

"I wouldn't know. My office isn't anywhere near where the pilots hang out, and even if it was, it wouldn't do me any good."

"Oh yeah, that pesky officer thing." Mattie momentarily scrunched her face.

"Yeah, that thing," Jen laughed.

"I still don't get why the Navy cares who you hang out with in your free time."

"That's not the point, Mats. The rules exist to protect the enlisted. It prevents officers from being able to apply undue influence. It also prevents any one enlisted person from getting preferential treatment." Harm joined the conversation.

"I suppose, but isn't it not allowed even if you don't work together?"

"That's right," Harm assented.

"Then who is that protecting? Mattie pressed.

"Enlisted are subject to officers' orders no matter who we work for. That's why any enlisted personnel have to salute an officer. It's a good thing, Mats, really. Besides, why would I want to get mixed up with an egocentric jet jock?" Jen tried really hard not to look in Harm's direction.

"I think I resent that comment," Harm held back a chuckle.

"You, sir? No, sir, I'm sure you were the exception to the rule." Jen had to practically bite her lower lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay, children," Mac laughed out loud. "Did Blake pick anyone else from HQ to go to San Diego?"

"I believe he took on most of the people on your suggested list. He brought in a couple of people from his previous post. The only person from HQ who wasn't on your list was Vic."

"He took Vukovic?" Harm and Mac both asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but it didn't last long. Blake transferred him to Iceland. I didn't realize there were lawyers in Iceland," Jen snorted.

"Iceland?" Mac's jaw was practically dragging on the floor. "What they get him on?"

"Conduct unbecoming and insubordination."

"Wow. How'd that happen?" Harm interjected.

Chuckling softly, "He made a rather unwelcome advance at a commander who had been incorrectly arrested for driving while under the influence."

"And she was able to make her accusations hold up? Usually he-said she-said cases don't work that easily," Mac explained.

"They do if Commander Haskell, the officer you've hit on, happens to be married to your boss."

**Chapter 7**

"He didn't!" Mac's eyes opened wide.

"Ohhh, yeah," Jen smiled. "Apparently he suggested they might accomplish more towards winning her case of they discussed strategy at his place."

Somehow Mac's eyes grew wider.

"When she explained she was married, Vic made it perfectly clear he didn't care. Then when she called him on it and pulled rank on him, he called her Honey." By now Jen was trying so hard not to laugh, she was almost spitting.

"Not good," Harm chimed in.

"I think the last straw was a comment he made to Colonel Blake about Commander Haskell's legs just before Colonel Blake decided to call her back to his office and introduced Vic to his wife. It was pretty amusing to see all the color drain from Vic's face."

"Iceland, huh?" Mac grinned.

"Yeah. He accepted the transfer rather than face an Article 32, but there is a permanent letter of reprimand in his file."

"At least his career is floating belly up. I still don't understand how he made it this far in the Navy." Mac was delighted to hear of Vukovic's latest assignment. It was long overdue as far as she was concerned.

"I know you're probably pretty tired, but we have to go to a little Christmas thing at the office this afternoon. We'll be on minimum staff starting tomorrow through the New Year. Do you think you're up to joining us, or would you prefer to rest at the flat?" Mac asked.

"If I rest I'll wake up in time for everyone to go to bed," Jen smiled. "I'd like to see the offices here."

"Very well. We might as well head straight over," Harm directed to Corporal Freeman.

There was something very odd about walking into a military office out of uniform. Jen followed Harm, Mac, and Mattie through the bullpen.

Beth James snapped to attention as the crowd approached her desk. "I have several messages for you, sir." She handed Harm a stack of notepapers.

"Thanks Beth. You remember my daughter, Mattie." Harm nodded in Mattie's direction, quickly skimming through the phone messages.

"Hi ,Mattie," Beth smiled. She'd been so impressed when Gunny told her the story of how Captain Rabb had stepped in to take care of her when her father abandoned her after her mother's death. Was there nothing this man wasn't capable of?

"This is our houseguest, Jennifer Coates." Harm waved towards Jen.

"Ma'am," Beth nodded.

"It's just Jen. I work for a living."

Beth smiled broadly, "Nice to meet you, Jen." It was an old joke, but Beth immediately understood it to mean Jen was enlisted also. She couldn't help but wonder what would have made two officers and a noncom such good friends that she would be a houseguest.

With their coats hung in Harm's office, the Rabb clan joined the rest of the personnel in the bullpen for the beginning of the festivities. There was plenty of punch, pie, and holiday cookies to go around. Christmas carols played softly in the background on a portable CD player.

"So you were working with Lt. Roberts on the Seahawk during the Afghanistan investigations?" Gunny took another sip of his drink.

"Worked with him, then Lt. Singer, and briefly with the colonel before transferring to JAG HQ." Jen noticed an odd look on Gunny's face.

"You're the one who saved his life."

"Excuse me?"

"You saved Lt. Roberts' life. The colonel told me all about it. Excellent work, Petty Officer." Mac had explained to him on one occasion in Paraguay how Jen's quick thinking and dogged insistence had most likely saved Bud's life.

"You're giving me too much credit. I did what any other person would have done." Jen was becoming very uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking. "Did you work long at Ops?"

"Almost three years," Gunny answered, glancing quickly across the room.

"I still can't believe you were in a wheelchair when I first met you." Beth shook her head, watching another couple across the room out of the corner of her eye.

"Sometimes the whole thing just feels like a terrible nightmare, like it never really happened." Mattie grabbed another cookie.

"The captain and Mrs. Rabb must be very proud of how hard you've worked. I can honestly tell you, I don't think I would have been strong enough to overcome this the way you have." Beth continued sneaking glances across the room, not sure why she was so focused on the beautiful brunette. "Do you know Jen well?"

"Oh, yeah. She's like a sister. We used to live together when Harm first became my guardian."

"She lived with the captain?" Beth hadn't meant to sound so shocked.

"No, nothing like that. Harm's place was more of a bachelor pad. I mean, he didn't even have a bedroom door. In order for social services to allow him to be my guardian, I had to have a separate bedroom, and Harm needed a backup adult to stay with me in the event he was called out of town. Jen and I lived in the apartment next to his."

"Is she in the Navy or Marines?" Beth watched carefully as Jen and Gunny laughed merrily.

"Jen? She's a Petty Officer First Class like you." Mattie turned to see what Beth kept looking at across the room.

"Why Petty Officer Coates, what a pleasant surprise." Tracy Manetti stepped up next to Jen and Gunny.

"Nice to see you again, ma'am," she replied politely.

"Ma'am," Gunny nodded.

"Is this your first trip to London?" Tracy directed at Jen after nodding back at Gunny.

"Yes, ma'am. It's very exciting."

"Have captain and Mrs. Rabb made plans to be your tour guides, or has Gunny here volunteered for the job?" Manetti smiled up at Gunny.

Jen felt the color flush in her ears. She didn't remember Commander Manetti being so bold back at Ops.

"I think Mattie is probably going to be taking up most of my time, ma'am."

Gunny couldn't help but think, 'Good save'. He also couldn't help but wonder why he felt so uncomfortable. He was enjoying his conversation with Jen, yet his attention kept drifting across the room to Mattie and Beth. Maybe this would be a good time...

"If you ladies will excuse me." Nodding politely at each woman, Gunny turned on his heel towards the opposite side of the room.

"Hello, Miss Grace." Gunny clicked his heels.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Mattie laughed.

"Didn't mean to imply that you did," Gunny smiled back.

"Hmm, I bet. If you're trying to decide what to eat, those butter cookies are to die for." Mattie pointed at the green Christmas tree cookies across the table.

Beth watched the two, growing increasingly uncomfortable. She was fairly sure Gunny had caught her watching him a few times, and she just wanted to escape into a hole somewhere.

"If you'll excuse me..." Beth started.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Gunny interrupted.

Mattie quickly took in the scenario and decided this was one of those moments that didn't need to be witnessed by a teenager.

"I think I'm going to go see if Jen wants some cookies." Without waiting for a response, Mattie headed in Jen's direction.

"She's right. The cookies are really good," Gunny started.

"Did you know Jen in Washington?"

"No. I transferred out about a year before she arrived."

Beth nodded, really wanting to go home and crawl into bed for the next few days.

"Listen, I was thinking of getting out of London for a couple of days. You know, like you suggested. With the offices being virtually shut down except for essential personnel, I thought it might be fun to take a train up to York," Gunny ventured.

Beth's expression was blank. Gunny had no idea what she might be thinking.

"I understand it's a really interesting medieval town," he pressed.

"Don't know much about it," Beth offered quietly.

"Then you've never been?"

"No."

"Would you like to go? It's more fun exploring new places if you have company."

Beth stared silently at Gunny. Exactly what was he suggesting? Suddenly she had no idea what to say. "I uh, I'm not sure I'm uh..."

A light bulb of recognition went off in Gunny's head. For a smart guy who had been around the block a time or two, he sure botched this assignment. No wonder she was hemming and hawing.

"I'd be staying at a place called the Judges Lodging Hotel in the center of the old town. I know you're on a budget, but it would be worth it to me to cover the cost of your room to have the company of a friend." Gunny hoped he'd recovered from his blundered request.

"Oh. I..." Why was he doing this? He shouldn't be wasting his time on her. He should go after someone available like Jen. They seemed to be hitting it off anyhow.

"Look at it this way, it may be your last chance to get away before you're tied down with the baby. It'll be good for you." Gunny could sense her hesitation, but he hadn't realized how badly he wanted her to join him until he heard himself asking.

"Gunny, you should take someone you could really have fun with, like Jen." Beth raised her head, pointing in Jen's direction.

"Why would I want to go with someone I don't even know?"

He couldn't be that dense, could he? If he didn't get it, she wasn't about to explain it to him. He was right, she really could stand to get away, but it wasn't fair to make him pick up the tab for her.

"I've got a little money saved. I can spring for two nights. How does that sound?" Beth smiled.

"Like I won't have to eat my meals alone." Gunny was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't remember the last time he'd looked forward to anything as much as he was now looking forward to seeing some ancient town in the middle of northern England.

**Chapter 8**

**Rabb Flat**

**Next morning**

"You're up awfully early considering your body clock thinks it's two o'clock in the morning," Mac smiled over a cup of coffee. "Would you like a cup?"

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, Mac, but I can help myself." Jen walked past Mac and over to the counter by the coffeepot.

Mac smiled out of one side of her mouth. With any luck, Jen would be easier to train than Bud.

"It's incredibly nice of you and Harm to invite me for Christmas. I've really been looking forward to it. Christmas was so 'odd' the last two years without you and the captain."

Mac let her mind wander back briefly to the last two holidays. Two years ago she'd spent Christmas Eve with Clayton Webb, though her heart was with Harm and his new ward. Last year was spent banged and bruised, but Harm's hands holding hers made it the nicest Christmas she'd ever had. Her heart shuddered at how much longer they might have waited if the transfers hadn't come in. They'd probably still be teetering on that line of 'just friends', with each silently wanting more.

"I love the apartment. I think it's great the way yours and Harm's things mix so well together. I would have thought your traditional stuff with his modern stuff would have clashed, but it doesn't. It's just perfect. Like the two of you."

"Well, while I agree with you, this place is perfect for us. I don't think anyone would consider Harm or me perfect," Mac chuckled quietly. Lord did they ever have their flaws.

"I meant perfect for each other. I mean, you know what this reminds me of?"

Mac shook her head no.

"When I first met you five years ago. The commander looked so comfortable with you at the table. I thought the two of you had something special. Then you told me I wanted what everyone wanted, a good job, a good man, and a couple of kids. Well you've had the great career, you've got the great guy, and I bet it won't be long before you've got a couple of kids running around here. Though, technically you've already got that if you count Mattie."

"Mm, Mattie," Mac nodded, her expression suddenly sullen and empty.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. I shouldn't have brought up the career thing, but I mean, you're still a lawyer. You can do that anywhere. Can't you?"

"What? Oh, yes. I just recently had to defend a seaman who was wrongly accused of stealing from a museum. It's not that. You're right. I've had a good career." Mac put on a brave front, trying to reassure the young woman in front of her.

Jen stared silently at Mac for just a moment longer than she should have.

"Really, Jen. I'm okay with resigning my commission. There's more to life than being a Marine." Boy, Mac never thought she'd hear herself say those words and mean them.

"Then is it the kids, Ma...ac? Is it Mattie?"

Now how was Mac supposed to answer that? "It's not Mattie. She's great to have around. She's the child Harm never had."

"Then it's kids in general?" Jen couldn't believe Mac or Harm didn't want them. They were both too good with them. Mac had kept up with Chloe long after she didn't need to anymore, and Harm was like a real father to Mattie. Something wasn't... oh no. Now Jen wished she hadn't said anything. It suddenly dawned on her, even though the colonel looked great, she probably wasn't that young any more. Brother, talk about open mouth and insert foot.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I shouldn't be prying. Forget I said anything." Jen hoped she hadn't done irreparable damage.

"Morning, ladies." Harm leaned over to kiss his wife. "You two look awfully serious. What are you talking about?" He turned towards the counter with the coffee.

"Christmas," Jen grinned at the same time Mac muttered, "Kids."

"Oh." Harm's expression fell just as Mac's had not very long ago.

It was obvious to Jen that something was up.

"Well, Christmas is definitely a holiday for kids. I bet the Roberts have their hands full about now," Jen tried to ease the tension in the room.

"That I bet they do," Mac chuckled. Her smile was more sincere, but her eyes still showed the pain she was hiding.

"So," Mac exclaimed enthusiastically. "What's on the agenda for today? Harm has to work today and tomorrow so it's just us girls, unless you and Mattie want to explore London on your own."

"I thought I'd let Mattie set the pace. I can't get over how good she looks. If I hadn't seen what she'd been through eight months ago, I wouldn't believe it."

"Yeah, we're pretty proud of how hard she fought. Though the good looking PT didn't hurt any," Mac laughed.

"Never mind," Harm added, sitting down by his wife, with his coffee and a muffin.

"I detect a fun story here," Jen grinned.

"Nothing as interesting as that hunky pilot who gave you his number," Mattie yawned sleepily from the doorway. "Don't you people know vacations are meant for sleeping in?"

"I'm not on vacation," Harm offered, "and what hunky pilot?" Harm's smile faded quickly. Surely Jen wasn't thinking of getting involved with an officer.

"Don't tell me you missed that gorgeous hunk of six foot blond male that practically made her swoon when he said, 'If you need a tour guide, call me'?" Mattie repeated with a melodramatic flair.

"He wasn't my type," Harm teased his ward.

"Considering the way you two carry on, I would think you wouldn't object to some other people getting a little action," Mattie grinned coyly.

"MATTIE!" Jen was now officially mortified.

"Oh come on, Jen. He looks hot, he sounds hot, he's a pilot, so he must make big bucks. What more could you ask for on your Christmas list?"

"Mattie," Jen looked nervously at Harm and Mac who seemed unexpectedly amused by the conversation, or was it by her discomfort? "You don't go calling every guy you meet on a plane. For all I know he could be married or an axe murderer. Besides, I'm here to visit with you guys. I'm not looking for any 'action', as you put it." Jen let out a heavy breath, and shook her head. How the hell did this whole conversation get out of control?

"Does this mean I can go back to polishing my nine millimeter?" Harm whispered in Mac's ear.

Giggling, she whispered back, "No."

"Let me know if the girls leave you home alone and you want me to join you for lunch." Harm kissed Mac goodbye. Her ovulation kit showed that now was the time to try, but they had decided with Jen visiting and all, they would just let this month go by without any extra efforts.

"If you guys already had plans, I'm sure Mattie and I could find something we can do on our own."

"Nope, my calendar is open if you guys want to do something together," Mac nodded, getting up for another cup of coffee.

**London Headquarters**

**Harm's office 0745**

Harm was surprised to find Tracy waiting for him outside his office.

"Sorry about this, sir. I just called your house and Mac said you were on your way over."

"No problem, come on in." Harm opened the office door with one hand and nudged Tracy inside with the other.

"I don't know if this is of any significance or not, but I have a corporal in my office. He brought me these papers." Tracy handed a few crumpled sheets of paper over to Harm. "He told me his girlfriend slipped them in his pocket. Apparently, she didn't have enough time to explain what they say. Her brother came home unexpectedly and he had to climb out the window in a hurry before the brother realized the corporal has been keeping company with his sister."

Harm smiled softly at Tracy's delicate southern phrasing. The smile quickly disappeared when Harm realized the papers weren't in English.

"The only thing she managed to tell him as he was climbing out the window was, 'Hurry, you have to stop him.' He brought the papers straight here. According to the MPs, he's been waiting for hours for an officer."

"Sir, I've been trying to get a hold of someone from crypto since I got that and there doesn't appear to be a military soul left in London who can translate that for us. Should I turn it over to Scotland Yard?"

"No, not yet. I have an idea." Raising his finger at Tracy to wait, Harm stabbed at the buttons on his phone, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Mac, honey. Sorry to interrupt, but I need you here ASAP."


	2. Chapters 9 thru 16

**Rock a Bye Babies**

**Chapter 9**

"No problem, the girls are just finishing breakfast. Is it Beth?" Mac couldn't imagine what Harm would need her for so urgently.

"No. I have something I need you to look at. It's not English. I'm guessing maybe Arabic."

"I'm on my way, but if you want me to help you'd better hope it's in Farsi. I don't read Arabic." Mac hung up and turned to Jen and Mattie. "I'm needed at the office. If I'm not back by the time you're ready to leave, just go without me." Reaching into her purse, she pulled out forty pounds and laid it on the table. "That should be enough."

"Don't worry, Mac. I've got my credit cards. Better exchange rate," Jen smiled.

"Thanks, just let me know if we wind up owing you anything. Hopefully I'll be back in time to join you." Shoving her wallet back in her bag, Mac rushed out the door and across the mews. Reason after reason of why Harm would need a translation at eight o'clock in the morning passed through her mind, but none made any sense.

Riding on the elevator she eliminated possibility after possibility. By the time she arrived at Harm's office, she still had absolutely no idea what could be going on.

"He's waiting for you, ma'am." Beth waved Mac into the office.

"Good, you're here."

Mac knew this had him worried if he dispensed with any kind of a greeting.

"This note was passed late last night to a corporal by his girlfriend. She implied it was of an urgent matter." Harm handed Mac the papers and waved for her to take a seat.

Tracy and Harm watched her carefully as she began reading the pages. When her eyes began to open wider and wider, they were sure she was able to read at least some of what was in front of her. Half way through the second page, Mac gasped unexpectedly.

"Oh my God, Harm. This is today!"

"What's today?" Tracy and Harm echoed in chorus.

"This is an outline for another attack on the subways. So far there are six stations listed: Victoria, Paddington, Picadilly, Liverpool Street, Kings Cross, and Bond Street. I haven't gotten far enough to see if there are any more listed, but it's planned for rush hour."

Harm looked at his watch and flipped on the TV. Changing from channel to channel, there was no news of any trouble. "Must not be the morning rush hour. Does it give times anywhere?"

"Not yet." Mac was still reading.

"I'd better get Scotland Yard on the phone." Punching the intercom, "Beth get me Sir Ian Blair." Putting his hand over the mouthpiece, he turned to Tracy. "Bring me your corporal. We're going to need names and addresses of whoever gave him this little firecracker."

"Aye, aye." Without wasting any time, Tracy hurried back to her office.

"Oh, God. They're using female suicide bombers." Mac continued reading the papers. Although she could speak Farsi, reading it was a challenge.

"Yes, Sir Ian. This is Harmon Rabb. We appear to have a situation." Harm explained quickly what little information he had while Mac began scribbling down tidbits of information from the rough outline.

Tracy had returned to the office, the young corporal waiting for her outside the door. She listened as Harm explained what they'd been able to uncover. She hadn't worked often with the captain, but she could tell from his stance that the person on the other end of the line was doing nothing to assuage his concerns.

"Get the corporal in here. Have him write down any information he has on ANY names. According to Scotland Yard, they've had some intel that something is in the wind for the Christmas season but they haven't been able to pinpoint what or when. This could very well be it. They need the name of that girl's brother." Harm took a deep breath. "I'm faxing this myself."

"Here, fax this too. It's my notes on the key things I've translated so far. If I had a dictionary I could do better." Mac shoved a few more sheets at Harm.

"Sir Ian is calling in his translators now." Harm took the papers and opened the door letting Corporal Wooten in.

"Sit down, Corporal. Have you got that list I asked for?" Tracy had left him in the hall with pad and pencil.

"Yes, ma'am. BahAmin, she's my girl."

Tracy scribbled the word 'girlfriend' next to the name.

"Rahim, that's her brother."

Tracy wrote out 'suspect: girlfriend's brother.' He only had one more name on the list.

"A few weeks ago, I overheard Rahim calling to one of his friends, just before BahAmin closed the window."

"I gather you used the window as your form of egress often?"

"No, ma'am. I...I usually used the back door so no one would see me. BahAmin's brother was strict Islamic and knowing his sister was seeing a Christian wouldn't have been good."

"If you didn't want to be seen by the neighbors, why didn't you meet elsewhere?"

"I share my place with three other Marines, ma'am."

"I see. Tell me, Corporal, if they were such devout Muslims, why did the sister agree to see you at all?" Tracy wondered if there was any chance this entire thing could be a well-planned ruse.

"Her family owns a Turkish coffee shop around the corner from my place. At first, she hardly ever said anything to me. After a while, I got her to tell me her name. Little by little she'd talk to me more and more. One day she agreed to take a walk with me. I suppose it was my fault for not telling her sooner I was a Marine, but she knew I was an American and didn't seem to mind. We just seemed to connect."

Corporal Wooten took a deep breath. This entire situation had shaken him to the core. He knew that her brother was strict Islamic and would never approve of his sister dating a Christian, but it never once entered his mind that Rahim could be a member of a terrorist faction.

"It wasn't until she saw my tattoo that I told her I was a Marine."

"Tattoo?" Tracy repeated.

Lifting his arm, he pointed to his side. "You know ma'am, my social security number."

Tracy had forgotten that was one way to identify a fallen soldier.

Just then Harm came back into the room and gave Mac the original papers back. "What have we got?" he asked Tracy.

"Only three names and an address." She handed him the paper the corporal had given her.

Walking over to the phone, Harm dialed the direct number Sir Ian had given him. "Sir, I have some more information for you." Harm slowly dictated the names and address he'd been given.

On the other end of the line, Sir Ian frantically typed the names into his computer.

"We've got a match. Looks like your man has stumbled onto the real thing. Can your wife give me any more information? I've got my people coming in but everyone was off on holiday and time is critical at the moment."

"Understood, sir." Harm nodded even though the man couldn't see. "We'll continue to pass on any new information as soon as we come across it."

"Baby strollers!" Mac sprang up from her seat. "That's the key. They're using women pushing explosives in baby buggies. They know police and passengers are watching for abandoned packages, and that women are rarely suspected, so they've decided to insure their invisibility by using baby carriages to hide the explosives." Her heart tightened in her chest. She couldn't understand if the carriages were decoys, or if the women were actually going to sacrifice themselves and their babies. Mac was overwhelmed by the urge to throw up.

**Chapter 10**

Mac couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried to hold back her emotions, she simply couldn't stop the tears. "Excuse me," she mumbled softly before making a beeline for the ladies room.

Harm froze for a moment, startled by his wife's sudden escape.

"Sorry sir, yes. She seems to think they're going to disguise the explosives in baby carriages." Harm returned his focus to the conversation with Sir Ian.

"Jolly good. If we can't stop these people first, it certainly will not be hard to miss them at the station. How many women do you see pushing baby buggies around in the tube?"

"Not many since that incident in Korea, sir." Harm kept one eye on the door waiting for Mac to return.

On the other side of the door, Gunny came up to Beth's desk. "Was the colonel crying?"

"I didn't think so. She did seem in a hurry, but so did Commander Manetti earlier. There's something important going on in there. The captain's been talking with the head of Scotland Yard. Why? What did you see?"

"I'm not sure. I was coming down the hall past the ladies room and she almost knocked me over. It's not like the colonel not to at least say excuse me. She was looking down, so I couldn't quite see, but I'd have sworn I heard her sniffling."

"Maybe she's catching a cold, or flu?"

"Wasn't that kind of sniffle." Gunny's mind wandered off, wondering if maybe he'd let his guard down too soon, and he was going to have to start watching the colonel's back after all. He certainly hoped he was wrong. That woman deserved good things in life. It would kill her if something went wrong with her and the captain after all this time.

"Gunny! You still with me?" Beth waved her hand in front of him.

"Sorry, just thinking about all the work I have to do. I'd better get moving." Without even looking at Beth, Gunny returned to his desk determined to keep a better eye out for the colonel.

Mac washed her face and looked into the mirror. This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't very well start falling apart every time someone mentioned the word baby. People around her were bound to get pregnant, like Beth. Things happen to pregnant women, like the lady Gunny rescued at the subway station. She couldn't help but feel life was playing a dirty trick on her. Even with Harriet's prolific ability to procreate, she had never felt so bombarded by babies in her life. At least it isn't often that terrorists use baby carriages to disguise an attack.

"Bond Street!" Mac practically shouted at the mirror. Gathering her wits, she washed off her hands and hurried back to Harm's office.

"You okay?" he asked immediately, not caring who heard.

"Yeah, but I've got to get a hold of Jen and Mattie. I don't want them in the subway today."

Harm's eyes opened wide at his wife's words. "Piccadilly is near some of the tourist attractions, and they'd have to come home at Bond Street. Maybe they should just stay home today. I'm sure Jen wouldn't mind a little time to adjust." Harm didn't want to appear overprotective, but he was honestly worried about having the girls anywhere in London at the moment.

"Let me see." Not wanting to tie up the office line, she pulled her cell phone out of her bag, and moved over to the corner of the room and dialed the house.

"Rabb residence," Jen answered.

"Good. You're still there."

"Oh yeah. You didn't really think that Mattie, the walking personification of your typical teenager, was going to be out the door before noon did you?" Jen couldn't help but laugh.

"It looks like I'm going to be tied up longer than I thought. I can't tell you why, but see if you can talk Mattie into staying home today, or maybe just walking around the neighborhood – but nowhere near the tube stations, and be home by four o'clock at the latest." Mac knew she was giving out way too much information and doing a miserable job of hiding her concern.

"No problem, ma'am. I could use a day to catch up on time zones anyhow." Jen could tell from the tone of voice, this wasn't just Mac the mom talking, this was Lt. Colonel MacKenzie on the line, and something was up.

"Thanks, Jen. I appreciate it."

"Yes, ma'am." Jen listened to the click as the call disconnected. Well, if nothing else, this vacation obviously wasn't going to be boring.

Flipping her phone shut, Mac looked around the room. Things had reached a sort of stand still.

"Now what?" she asked, moving closer to Harm's desk.

"Now we wait. This is Scotland Yard's case now. It's no longer Navy business."

"Sir, what about BahAmin?" Corporal Wooten asked timidly.

"What about her, Corporal?" Harm crossed his arms.

"Well, if the police show up looking for her brother, he might realize she's the one who betrayed him. I mean, I've heard some pretty awful things about how the women are treated."

"Have you seen any signs that she's been abused?" Tracy asked.

"No, ma'am, not exactly. Not physically anyhow, but he's always yelling at her that she's too free and needs to be taken back to Iran to learn a little respect. Don't they still stone people there, sir?"

"She's not in Iran, Corporal," Harm pointed out.

"No, sir, but still. Can't I go get her and bring her here before the police arrive, I mean, we could get married or something, than she'd be American and have to be protected. Right, sir?"

"It's not that easy, Corporal." Harm looked at Mac. "There's paperwork, and approvals from your CO. There's also a waiting period."

"Sir, you're a lawyer. Isn't there anyway around it in a hurry?"

"I could go," Mac tossed out casually.

"WHAT?" Harm snapped.

"I can go over before the police get there. They won't suspect a woman and I can blend in if I have to speak in Farsi. As a matter of fact, she probably would be more willing to talk if she felt safe somewhere else. I'm sure once she's out of danger and her brother and his cohorts are under arrest we can figure out a way to get her and the corporal together, if that's what she wants."

"She does have a point, sir. If the brother is home, or if she's afraid her brother will walk in on her with the police, she's unlikely to say anything, and unless they arrest her, they won't be able to protect her," Tracy added.

"Let me call Sir Ian." Harm didn't like this at all. There was no reason one of Scotland Yard's women couldn't go pick up BahAmin.

Harm explained the corporal's concerns to Sir Ian and much to his chagrin, Sir Ian agreed that Mac was the best qualified.

"Captain, the only female I have that speaks Farsi is on holiday in Barcelona. I've got a few men who could do it, but your officer is right, your wife won't stand out. If she weren't a retired Marine I wouldn't even consider it, but this is national security and we're short on time."

"Agreed, but I'm going to be there too."

"Your call, Captain. I'm sure this won't be the first stake out you've been a part of."

When Mac had told him this morning that she was ovulating again, Harm had pictured a totally different scenario for watching her six today, and stopping a mad bomber wasn't anywhere in the plan.

**Chapter 11**

In less than thirty minutes a small army of British police were scattered throughout the tiny immigrant neighborhood.

"It doesn't look like anyone else is home," a tall officer reported.

"Alright, you and Gunny go ahead and ring the bell. All the exits are covered, they've even got snipers on the rooftops." Harm looked upward. "And remember..."

"I know, don't go in, just get her and get out," Mac repeated for the umpteenth time.

Not really caring if anyone was watching, Harm pulled Mac tightly into his arms, planted an exceedingly inappropriate kiss on her lips, considering the circumstances, and whispered in her ear. "Remember, we've got a date to make a baby tonight." Pulling back he smiled to himself at all the faces casually staring up at the ceiling, pretending not to have noticed the rather private moment.

Harm settled at a small table in the cafe across the way from the old brownstone building. Already having ordered a cup of coffee, he watched over the edge of his newspaper as Mac and Gunny walked up the front steps of the suspect's home. He couldn't believe it had been less than two hours since he'd walked into his office this morning expecting a boring pre-holiday workday.

"Good morning," Mac said in Farsi when the front door finally opened. As she had hoped, the young woman on the other side wasn't at all apprehensive to see a woman at the door.

"Good morning," she answered back.

"I'm a friend of Andrew Wooten," Mac continued, noticing the suddenly panicked look in the young woman's face. "Are you alone?" she asked softly.

"Is there a problem?" A deep voice came from behind the frightened lady.

The hair on the back of Harm's neck stood on end. So much for Scotland Yard's surveillance.

Mac was all set to answer when Gunny, stepped in.

"My name is Faylak, my sister Sarah has an appointment for an early luncheon with BahAmin, and she is not allowed to go unaccompanied. I have a real meeting at half twelve so if BahAmin is ready..." Gunny listened silently as Rahim interrogated his sister.

"I... I forgot it was today. I am sorry. I wanted to tell you of our meeting yesterday when you hurried me to my room. She is new in London. She and her mother have been coming to the coffee shop. Her mother and brother want her to make the right friends. I... I offered to have lunch with her. I'm sorry."

Gunny and Mac held their breath. The woman had believed them, and obviously wanted to get away from her brother as much as the young corporal had thought she would. She'd done well picking up on Gunny's lead. Mac had almost blown it. She'd forgotten not to speak when her 'brother' was with her.

The brother continued barking at her unacceptable behavior. When he turned and told Gunny he wanted her home in an hour, Gunny looked almost as surprised as Mac.

"Agreed," Gunny replied.

In only a few minutes, they were walking down the street to a borrowed car. As they pulled away from the street and made their way to headquarters, BahAmin finally found her voice.

"Is Andrew okay?"

"He's fine. We have a lot of questions for you," Mac explained.

"Where are we going?" she asked, a little less tense.

"We're going to see Andrew."

**Rabb Flat **

**1715**

Jen sat back on the sofa fighting the urge to take a nap. She'd forgotten how hard the eastbound time change was for her.

"Okay, what do you want to watch next?" Mattie asked enthusiastically, taking out the previously viewed movie, and temporarily switching the screen back to TV.

"What else have you got?" Jen sat up to look at Mattie's list of DVDs when something on the screen caught her eye. "Raise the volume a minute, please?"

Mattie hit the button on the remote control, unmuting the TV, then turned to see what had Jen so interested.

Scooting to the edge of the sofa, Jen watched as the cameras panned several tube station entrances clamoring with activity.

"At precisely 1645 this afternoon at three different tube stations, Victoria, Piccadilly, and Bond Street, Scotland Yard successfully rounded up a group of suicide bombers. The apparent ring leader was captured in an early morning raid just outside his home in Wembley Park..."

"Oh, my God." Jen's jaw dropped as the news reporter continued to explain about the plot to blow up subways with female suicide bombers pushing...

"Mattie, what's a pram?" Jen asked.

"It's a stroller. Good God, were they really going to blow up babies?" Mattie had stopped looking for a DVD and was equally glued to the TV.

"I don't think so. Sounds like it was just a method for concealing the explosives."

"That's right," Harm called from the doorway, hanging up his and Mac's coats.

"You knew about this." Jen looked Mac, then Harm in the eye. It wasn't really a question.

"We did. Thanks for staying home." Mac sank into the nearest chair.

"How'd you know?" Mattie asked.

"The ringleader made the mistake of letting his sister fall in love with a Marine, and then wanted her to be one of the suicide bombers. He thought she'd be honored to die for Allah."

"He was wrong?" Mattie guessed.

"Very," Mac affirmed. "She gave us the name of three other women who were being forced into the plan by a relative, the other three were caught red-handed."

"What about the rest of the ring? The news is a little sketchy," Jen interjected.

"Yeah, well, I can see why they wouldn't want to give away all their secrets. I suspect they're still rounding people up. A few might get away, but as long as people like BahAmin speak up, we'll stay one step ahead of them."

"Is that the sister in love with a Marine?" Jen asked.

Mac nodded her head.

"She turned over every one in the ring?" Mattie asked this time.

"No. Her brother wouldn't give her that type of information. The brother wouldn't say a word when he was taken into custody, but his cell phone had all the information Scotland Yard needed."

"What happens to her now?"

"Well, it looks like she and Corporal Wooten will be getting married," Mac yawned.

"Cool! Talk about romantic. When?" Mattie bounced in her seat.

"As soon as his lawyer arranges for all the paperwork," Harm walked into the kitchen, too tired to cook and too tired to go out.

"Why's he need a lawyer to get married?"

"He doesn't need a lawyer to get married. He needs a lawyer to push it through the system. Normally these things take time. Even in the States you've got a waiting period." Harm stuck his head in the fridge. Maybe take out Chinese would be a good idea.

"So who's his lawyer?" Mattie continued.

Leaning back against the chair with her eyes closed, Mac raised her hand and waved her fingers. She didn't realize how draining the day had been on her until she sat down in the chair. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to get up again.

"You?" Mattie said with a little more surprise than she meant.

Opening one eye, "Don't sound so shocked." Mac dropped her head back down.

"How do you guys feel about take out Chinese tonight?" Harm came back from the kitchen and dropped in the chair next to Mac.

"Can you two stay awake that long?" Mattie teased.

"Apparently not." Jen looked at Mattie. "Do they do this often?"

"No. If anything they 'turn in early', but I've never seen them fall asleep in the chairs. It must have been one hell of a day for them." Mattie turned to Jen. "They told you, didn't they?"

"Not exactly, but Mac did ask us to stay home today, or at least stay away from the subways."

Mattie looked at her two guardians.

"What do you say we hit the Chinese restaurant around the corner. Let them sleep, and then we can bring them something back."

"Sounds like a plan." Getting up to get her coat, Jen froze when she noticed that Harm and Mac had stretched their arms out after falling asleep and were actually holding hands. "Is that too cute or what?" she said to Mattie.

"Heh, I want to see what you think after two weeks of that lovey dovey stuff," Mattie chuckled knowingly, "Come on, I'm really getting hungry."

"Yeah. Right behind you." Jen couldn't help but think, no two people could ever have been more meant for each other.

**Chapter 12**

**December 24th**

**Rabb Flat**

"I had no idea a few Yanks could mess up such an easy tradition." Harm tried swallowing his laughter. Somehow, on one of the Royal Marine's last days at ops, Harm got into a conversation with him over Christmas traditions. The friendly young man mentioned 'crackers', beautifully wrapped log-shaped cardboard tubes filled with a party hat, jokes, and a trinket. With one person pulling at each end, in a matter of only a few minutes, the four of them had managed to create bedlam at the table. What should have been a small snapping noise resounded through the room like a sub machine gun spitting confetti all over everyone. By the time they'd managed to get all their little treasures out, the four were practically doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, this is too funny." Jen put the 'cracker' down on her plate, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"Who told you about these?" Mac was still laughing so hard she could barely speak.

"That Royal Marine."

Jen wiped at her tears again, "Who says you need children to make Christmas fun?" She didn't realize the impact of what she had just said.

In a matter of minutes, Mac's tears of laughter had changed to sadness. Getting up quickly with the excuse of clearing the table, she feigned continued hilarity, unaware of Jen's watchful eye.

"Let me help." Jen grabbed a couple of plates and followed Mac to the sink.

"No," Mac took a deep breath. She'd already had this conversation with herself. She was simply going to have to stop falling apart so easily at the mention of babies and children. "You're the guest. You and Mattie go relax in the living room a minute. When I'm done here we can leave for the evening service."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Mattie called, getting up from the table, still trying to control her laughter.

Making herself comfortable on the oversized sofa, Jen turned seriously to Mattie. "Have Harm and Mac ever mentioned children to you?"

"Not really. I mean I think Harm said something once about wanting to be a father, but I don't remember them ever talking about it."

"Have they said something since they've been married about maybe next year, or some sort of timetable to indicate they're thinking about having children?"

"Not that I can think of. What are you getting at?"

"Something's not right. I've never known Mac to be emotionally sensitive about anything. I don't even remember seeing her cry when Webb died, and yet this is the second time I've seen her get teary eyed over the mention of children. Have they said anything to indicate they're trying for a baby?"

"Jen, get real. Do you honestly think they'd discuss that with me?"

"Point taken. You said they tend to go to bed early a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they might be trying to have a baby now?"

"I don't know. I just chalked it up to being hormonal newlyweds. I mean, you saw them tonight. Those two are practically joined at the hip." Mattie looked over towards the kitchen. She could see Harm and Mac working seamlessly together on cleaning up the mess from dinner. Even though she couldn't hear the conversation, she could tell they were laughing quietly over something. "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"I don't know how I could have forgotten. Mac had outpatient surgery a couple of months ago. She never told me what it was for exactly. She just joked about cleaning out her plumbing. It was a laparoscopy. Do you think it has something to do with trying to have a baby?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Jen nodded her head slowly.

"Okay, we're done. You guys ready to go?" Harm asked as Mac walked up behind him.

**St. Christopher's Church**

**Christmas Eve Service**

"The only thing missing to make this evening perfect would be the Roberts' clan and AJ." Mac looked up at the large oak doors of the big church. It wasn't quite the cozy chapel they were used to attending on Christmas Eve, but it gave her the same homey feeling.

"If you closed your eyes, the Reverend even sounded like Chaplain Turner," Jen added.

Strolling back to the house, Mattie and Jen took the lead, walking several feet ahead of Harm and Mac.

"Are you doing okay?" Mac hooked her arm more tightly through Harms.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know how much it's always meant to you to go to the Wall on Christmas Eve."

"I know, but I know Dad understands that it's important for me to be with my 'whole' family now. I wouldn't change where I am and who I'm with for anything in the world."

"Me neither." Smiling as wide as a Cheshire cat, Mac leaned more heavily onto her husband. This was indeed the best Christmas of her life.

**December 25th**

**York, England **

"I can't believe we practically have the entire place to ourselves." Beth took a deep breath as they stepped out onto the open courtyard in front of the hotel.

"Christmas day isn't really a high tourist day. People are mostly visiting family and friends. Besides, it's not like this place is so huge. They only have 25 rooms," Gunny smiled.

"Yes, but that's part of what makes it so perfect for Christmas. We're in a hotel and yet it feels like home. Not that I've ever had a home like this," she giggled. "I think it must have been every little girl's dream to have a canopy bed. I finally get mine, even if it is only for two nights."

Turning the corner, Beth stopped to look up at the large stone edifice at the end of the road.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Gunny looked up to the York Minster Cathedral

"Unbelievable."

"It's one of the largest Gothic cathedrals in Northern Europe." Gunny noticed the odd glance Beth shot in his direction. "I read about more than just military maneuvers, you know. Besides, it's one of the reasons I picked York. There's history at every corner."

Gunny and Beth sat in awe at the traditional Christmas service. The craftsmanship throughout the cathedral was breathtaking. The sound of the pipe organ filled the space with a reverent sense of peace.

Taking a different route back to the hotel, Beth stopped every so often to look in the windows of the small shops. "This is a shopper's paradise. The malls have nothing on this place. Look at all these great little stores." She waved her arm up and down the street. "There's street after street of these."

"Glad you like it." Gunny grinned broadly, again. "Hey, look here. It's a baby store." Gunny's eyes fell to the fine lace christening gown laid out in the window. "I'd bet a month's salary that's handmade and costs more than a month's salary." This time Gunny let out a low chuckle, not noticing Beth wasn't really showing the same interest. "We should come back when they're open tomorrow. I'm sure they'll have something for Junior I can afford."

"We'll see," Beth replied coldly, walking alone down the narrow cobblestone street.

Gunny's heart sank to his shoes at the distant tone of her voice. Trotting a few paces to catch up to where she had stopped to look in another window. "You haven't decided yet, have you?"

Beth shook her head no.

"And you're leaning towards giving the baby away?"

This time Beth nodded her head yes, her eyes watery with unshed tears.

"I see." For a reason Gunny couldn't explain, he felt like Beth had just punched him in the stomach. Watching one tear escape past her valiant efforts to hold them back and trickle down her cheek, Gunny carefully put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay to be afraid. It will all work out." He had no idea how, but he prayed he was right.

And with that the waterfall began. Beth caught Gunny totally off guard when she turned into him and began sobbing on his chest. Slowly, the arm that had barely been resting on her shoulder wrapped itself more tightly around her. As she continued crying, he hesitantly brought his other arm around, pulling her closer to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's okay, let it out," he urged.

Through the sobs and gulping attempts to slow the steady flow of tears, Gunny could make out Beth's repeated plea, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know." He continued soothing, " I don't know."

**Chapter 13**

**London Headquarters **

**December 28th**

**1130 hours**

Beth dropped another completed file into the box on the floor. Bending over carefully, she marked the name of the last case and placed the lid tightly on the box.

"Hi Beth. Are Mattie and Mrs. Rabb here yet?"

"No. I didn't know the captain was expecting them."

"Mattie had a doctor's appointment this morning and we agreed to meet here at 1130 for lunch."

"She's okay, isn't she?" Beth's voice was heavy with alarm.

"Oh yeah. It's one of those quarterly check-ups. She must have the only doctor in the western world who doesn't take off for the holiday season."

"Sounds like it," Beth smiled.

"Is it a problem if I have a seat and wait?"

"I can tell Captain Rabb you're here." Beth reached for the phone.

"No, thanks. I'll just wait for Mac and Mattie, if that's okay?"

"Sure. There's a great selection of tea in the break room if you'd like to help yourself."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Jen took a seat along the wall.

Taking a small pile of files from one side of her desk, Beth stood up and started for the filing cabinet, walking right into the box she'd left on the floor. "Damn!" She wasn't sure what to reach for first, the pain in her shin, or the one now shooting up her side after stumbling to catch her balance.

"You okay?" Jen jumped up to help steady the angry petty officer.

"I forgot the stupid box was there." Beth practically threw the files on her desk, sitting back down to rub her throbbing leg. "I should have called Blair to move the damn thing as soon as I put the cover on it."

"Here, let me." Jen reached over to pick up the box.

"You don't have to do that. I'll call Petty Officer Blair now. He moves all those heavy things for me."

"I don't mind, really. I have to do this all the time at my job. We're always short on brawn." Chuckling softly, Jen added, "Which is a little odd when you think there are more Marines than sailors where I work."

"Thanks. I'm pretty much not supposed to lift anything heavier than a teacup." Beth let out a frustrating sigh, and pointed to the opposite corner of the small room.

"Back injury?" Jen dropped the box on a stack of similar boxes.

"Strained ligament," Beth replied, obviously uneasy.

"How'd you hurt it?" Jen sat back down.

"Trying to get a woman eight months pregnant out of the way of a stoned thief." Beth rolled her eyes as if to say she wasn't sure she even believed the story.

Jen's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Gunny and I stumbled onto a man attacking a pregnant woman in the subway on Thanksgiving. While Gunny tried to overpower the lunatic, I tried to move her out of the line of fire. I guess I tried too hard."

"Yeah, if you're not used to lifting, it's really easy to damage your back."

"It's not my back." Beth paused, she wasn't used to saying this yet, but she might as well. "It's a cervical ligament. I'm pregnant."

"Oh! Congratulations!" Jen beamed. "Are you okay? Should I get you something? Call someone?"

Beth couldn't help laughing at Jen's sudden conversion to mother hen. "No, thanks. I'm fine." She really was too. Jen's joyful reaction was a pleasant surprise. It honestly hadn't occurred to Beth that most people would see this as good news.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost sixteen weeks." It felt odd for Beth, saying that out loud.

"Wow. You look great. I wouldn't have known. I used to work with a woman who always looked like she was carrying around an oversized beach ball every time she got pregnant."

Beth chuckled again, "That wouldn't happen to be the same one who throws the holiday parties?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. How'd you know?" Jen's face was contorted in confusion.

"Gunny mentioned something about a fertile lieutenant."

"Oh, yeah! That's the one," Jen laughed with Beth, "But she's one of the nicest ladies you'll ever meet."

"I bet she is. Probably a lot like the captain and Mrs. Rabb."

"Some of the best officers I've ever had the pleasure of working with..." Jen was interrupted by the sound of Beth's phone.

"Yes, ma'am. She's right here. No problem, ma'am, I'll let her know."

Hanging up, Beth turned towards Jen, "Mattie's doctor had some emergency this morning so he was running a little late with his appointments and then some woman had a heart attack in the waiting room so the doctor got even further behind. She and Mattie just got out of his office. She says it'll take about half an hour to get here."

"That's fine," Jen nodded.

"I brought my lunch. If you want to have that cup of tea with me they've got a really nice sun room."

"Sun room?"

"The Brits call it a conservatory. It's just a glassed-in patio so they can enjoy the outdoors all year. It's really quite nice for having lunch. Beats the cafeterias at any of the bases I've been stationed at."

Jen followed her to the break room, making a cup of tea while Beth retrieved her lunch from the fridge. Across the hall was the doorway to the large conservatory.

Giggling, Jen took a seat at the table. "You know, I have this overwhelming urge to call out: Colonel Mustard did it with the rope in the conservatory."

"I know what you mean. I used to think the same thing too." Beth and Jen laughed together loudly.

"So where are you stationed?" Beth asked once her amusement was under control.

"San Diego."

"Must be nice."

"I like it. I would have liked it better if the colonel, I mean Mrs. Rabb, were my CO."

"What do you mean?"

"Originally she was assigned to be the head of the Joint Forces. She gave it up to marry the captain."

"You're kidding?" Beth's jaw practically hit the floor.

"They tossed a coin. Whoever lost would resign and follow the other." Jen nodded sharply.

"Oh, my God." Beth was totally amazed. "Do you think the captain would have really given this billet up for her?"

"Oh sure. Two years ago he resigned his commission to go rescue her from an undercover mission that went sour."

"Really?" Beth's mouth was open wide again. "Wow, no wonder Gunny has so much respect for them." He hadn't mentioned it, but Beth supposed that if Mrs. Rabb had gone undercover and the captain had resigned to go after her, it must have been some awful mess.

"We all do. And we're all so happy they're finally together."

"They're so perfect together. I just assumed they'd been married for years. It was only recently that Gunny told me they'd only just got married."

"Surprised the hell out of the rest of us, too. In a good way, though."

"I bet. At least it makes sense why they don't have any more kids. I mean, I had wondered why such a great couple only had the one. Then I realized she wasn't really his daughter, only his ward. But I guess it won't be long now before they start a family. Once the honeymoon is over that is." Beth hesitated a moment. "Or do you think they don't want children? You know some people are just happy with each other."

"No man who does what the captain did for Mattie doesn't want children. When she was in her accident, he was at her bedside every day without fail. No matter how late he got out of work, he did the long drive and sat by her side, praying for her to open her eyes. Her own father abandoned her again. That's why he and the colonel have permanent custody."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"The colonel used to be a big sister. Apparently she straightened out a pretty obnoxious kid, but the thing is, even after the little girl left to live with her dad, Mac still kept in touch, and had her come for visits and things. She even still refers to her as her little sister. I doubt seriously they don't want children." Jen didn't realize she'd let out a small sigh.

"What's the sigh for?"

"What? Oh, nothing, really." Jen hesitated about whether or not she should say anything. "It's just the colonel seems a little sensitive right now whenever children are mentioned and I'm thinking they may be trying but not having any luck. I've heard it's not that easy to get pregnant when you're over 35 and well, a few other things too."

Beth stared at Jen as though she were holding the Holy Grail.

"Okay, your turn. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The day I told the captain I was pregnant, Mrs. Rabb was in the room. She didn't react then, but when she left his office, Gunny and I thought she was crying."

"Really?" Jen pressed her lips tightly together. Blast, she'd hoped she was wrong.

Beth merely nodded her head. It didn't seem fair. Captain and Mrs. Rabb wanting to have children and unable, and here she was pregnant without trying. It just wasn't fair.

**Chapter 14 **

**Penway's Fish and Chips**

**Next day**

Ever since her conversation with Jen over lunch, Beth couldn't stop thinking about Mrs. Rabb. Could it be true she was trying to get pregnant and couldn't? Gunny had been chatting away about the big wedding on New Year's Eve. That mousy legal attaché to the Embassy had thought since most of her friends and family couldn't come to her wedding, she'd just invite every American she'd ever met or worked with. Beth couldn't understand why the woman felt the need to have as many people on her side of the church as on her English fiancé's side. Couldn't they just split the guests down the middle? Of course, this was going to be the first New Year's Eve that she actually had someplace to go and someone to go with. Even if Gunny was just a friend, and she didn't like the legal weenie bride.

"Yo." Gunny waved his hand in Beth's face. "You've been somewhere else all evening. What's up?"

"Tired, long day, thinking about what's-her-name's wedding."

"What is so hard to remember about Mary?" Gunny snickered softly, wondering what it was about Mary that Beth disliked so.

Shrugging her shoulders she let out a humming sound that bore a slight resemblance to 'I don't know.' "Gunny?" she finally ventured.

"Yes?"

"How many years exactly have you known the captain and Mrs. Rabb?"

"Let me think." Gunny scrunched one eye in thought, silently counting. "I met the colonel first, a little over five years ago. The captain, a lt. commander at the time, came back from flying about a month later."

"Were they already dating then?"

"No. As a matter of fact, there was an Australian officer pursuing the colonel back then."

"What happened to him?"

"He went back to Australia when the colonel postponed the wedding." Gunny wondered what prompted this sudden curiosity about the Rabbs' personal life. He wasn't comfortable discussing superior officers.

"She was going to marry someone else?" Beth looked really surprised.

"Until Commander Rabb crashed his tomcat in the ocean during a storm while trying to get back in time for the wedding."

Beth's entire face curled into a nearly horrified grimace. Closing her mouth and swallowing hard, she took a deep breath, processed all the information Gunny had provided, and asked her next question.

"Is that when they finally got together?"

It was painfully clear to Gunny that he was going to need to either tell Beth it was none of her business, or tell her everything. The rest of dinner was spent with Gunny rehashing as much as he knew about the colonel and commander's history.

"And now you know as much as I do." Gunny set his fork down on his empty plate and sat back.

"Actually, I know more."

"You do?"

"Yup. They flipped a coin to see who was going to resign their commission to get married."

"Really?" One side of Gunny's mouth curled up in a sweet smile that lit up his eyes.

"Yeah." Beth nodded, momentarily lost in the romance of it all.

"Tell me, why the sudden curiosity in the Rabbs' relationship?"

"Nothing really." Beth mulled over all the stories Gunny had told her about captain and Mrs. Rabb. She was more convinced than ever that they were meant to be together, and were very likely the happiest couple she'd ever met. "Do you think they'll have children?"

"Don't know. Never gave it any thought." Thinking about it for a second, Gunny continued. "They're godparents to the Roberts' oldest son, and they seemed to take that seriously. I mean, it wasn't unusual to find something like an oversized bear in the Commander's office just before little AJ's birthday." Gunny smiled at the memory of the time he'd walked into Commander Rabb's office the day before AJ's first birthday. The stuffed bear was bigger than the poor kid and the Commander had flushed all different shades of red explaining why the bear was in his office at all, never mind in the desk chair.

**Baileys Millennium Hotel**

**Kensington**

**Dec 31, 2005**

"What a cool way to remember your anniversary." Mattie grinned at no one in particular.

"I don't know. I would think the celebration of your anniversary would get lost in the New Year stuff. Don't you think?" Jen directed at Harm or Mac.

"Couldn't tell you. This is our first official New Year together, and we haven't had an anniversary yet," Mac shrugged.

"Which reminds me, if you will excuse us, they're playing our song." Harm stood up, bowed gently from the waist, and led his wife out to the dance floor.

"And exactly what is 'our' song?" Mac snuggled comfortably against her husband.

"Anything that brings you into my arms." Harm gently kissed her temple, spun them around, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mrs. Rabb."

It had been a while since Harm and Mac had been able to enjoy dancing together. They had danced some at their wedding, but too often they'd been interrupted by clanking spoons, or guests wanting a turn with the bride or groom. It was nice not being the center of attention and simply swaying to the music in each other's arms.

"I reserved a room for us here at the hotel. Actually two, one for the girls and one for you and me. Might as well bring the New Year in with style."

"Think anyone would notice if we slipped away early?" Mac nestled her cheek in the crook of his neck.

"We can always give it a try, but we'll probably have to at least wait till the fireworks at midnight."

"I think I can wait till then." Mac gently kissed the spot on his neck that had been calling to her since she curled into his arms.

Sighing heavily at the feathery feel of her lips on his skin, he murmured, "If you keep that up, I won't last long." Recognizing the tune playing, Harm sang softly in Mac's ear. "I love the look of you... the lure of you... I'd love to make... a tour of you."

Mac couldn't resist a small giggle. "Tour of me, huh?"

Nodding his head, Harm continued singing, "The east, west, north and the south of you." Mentally he was mapping out every inch of her he planned on exploring when they reached their room tonight.

"Let me guess, Fred Astaire?"

Harm nodded and smiled, "Who else could sing Cole Porter like that and get away with it?"

"They have been playing quite a lot of the older tunes, haven't they?" Mac leaned a little more into Harm's embrace.

"I think someone said Mary is an old musical fan. So far they've played mostly Cole Porter and a little Gershwin."

Mac had to admit, there was something very romantic about some of the old show tunes. The band had done a lovely job of blending from one song to the next. "Did Cole Porter write this too?" Mac tilted her head back slightly to look at Harm as the melody of 'Cheek to Cheek' grew stronger.

"No. I think this is Irving Berlin," Harm smiled, before singing, "Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak..."

"Is there a more romantic looking couple in the room?" Jen practically sighed, her eyes closely following Harm and Mac as they moved around the dance floor. "I can't believe it took them SO long to finally get together."

"You can't?" Gunny smiled. "I was there when she almost married the wrong guy."

"They really do look happy, don't they?" Beth had been watching them as intently as Jen had. It was hard not to. Something about them just oozed all the hope and romance that every girl dreamed of on New Year's Eve.

"It really says something when the guests grab more attention than the bride and groom." Mattie had to admit, even she couldn't argue that Harm and Mac looked spectacularly in love.

Beth chuckled quietly, "You know I hadn't thought of that. Where is the happy couple?"

"I don't know. I've been watching these two all night." Jen pointed vaguely in Harm and Mac's direction.

"Do you think they'll ever get tired of each other?" Beth hadn't stopped watching them dance. Her stomach filled with butterflies every time the couple gently kissed, or when Mac's cheek would rest softly against Harm.

"You know, I really doubt it. It took them too long to get here." Jen, like Beth, had her eyes glued to the romantic couple.

"Ladies, I don't want to be the pin to burst your bubble, but you do realize you're talking about a superior officer?"

Beth and Jen turned to Gunny with the same heated glare.

"Just pointing out a technicality here." Gunny raised his hands defensively.

"Well don't," three voices volunteered simultaneously, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

The time had come and gone for the cake to be cut, the garter and bouquet to be thrown, and now everyone was clamored around the wall of windows counting down the last few seconds of 2005.

Traci Manetti had chosen to spend the break with some relatives in Italy. Ensign Barnes had left early to ring in the New Year with his girlfriend's family. Petty Officer Blair and a handful of other staff from London Headquarters were scattered around the room, oblivious to their boss or his family. Gunny and Beth stood not far from Jen and Mattie.

Cheers of 'Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!' filled the room. Right on cue, the sky filled with bursts of bright lights. The colorful display easily rivaled the best shows on the fourth of July.

Somehow the sound of fireworks exploding outdoors seemed fitting to the fire burning within as Harm and Mac fell into their first ever New Year's embrace. Completely indifferent to the crowd around them, Harm and Mac kissed as though they were the only two people in the room. All their hopes, dreams, and desires for the year to come were flowing passionately in the representation of one searing kiss.

Gunny leaned over to hug Beth for the New Year, suddenly overcome with awkwardness when his lips fell smack dab on hers. Pulling back quickly to hug Jen and Mattie with New Year's greetings, he shook a few hands around him, and hugged a few more of the ladies, almost ashamed to look Beth in the face again. He hadn't meant to kiss her on the mouth. It just happened without thinking, but what worried him more was how right it felt, and how much he wanted to do it again.

**Chapter 15**

**Rabb Flat**

**Five days later**

**0700**

Harm stood at the counter pouring another cup of coffee. It had been a long night. He'd come home after working late to find Mac curled up in bed crying. He hadn't needed to ask why. He knew what time of the month it was, and what the only thing was that could break his wife's spirit so intensely.

He'd never said a word to her. Kicking off his shoes, he'd crawled under the covers next to her and held her in his arms until she'd cried herself to sleep. Then quietly, he'd stripped out of his uniform, slipped back under the covers, and lay awake, holding his wife, wondering if he could ever make her truly happy if he couldn't give her the one thing she seemed to want so badly. The one thing they both wanted so badly.

Not having heard Mac walk into the kitchen, Harm literally jumped when she came up behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"Morning. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Mac opened a cabinet in search of a mug.

"I should have been paying more attention." Harm grabbed the sponge in the sink and wiped up the mess he'd just made spilling his coffee, then tossed it back where he'd found it.

"I'm sorry I was so upset last night." Mac was trying desperately to put on a brave face. To pretend that she was fine, that this was just another morning and not another day where her hopes and dreams seemed to be slipping further and further away.

"Oh, Mac." Harm reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Don't you ever apologize for letting your feelings show. I don't ever want you to hide anything from me, ever. Deal?"

"Deal," she smiled into his shoulder. "I know this could take time. That I have to be patient, but it just hurts so damn much." Mac bit her lower lip, not wanting to start crying again. She hated it when she carried on like a blubbering idiot.

"I know it does, but we've barely started trying. We just have to be a little more patient than most people, but it will happen, I just know it will." Harm rubbed her back in small soothing circles, silently praying he was right.

**London Headquarters**

**0815**

Beth knocked lightly on her CO's door. "I've got your coffee, sir. They delivered cinnamon rolls this morning so I saved you one."

"Thank you, Petty Officer." Harm wished he could clone Beth for every CO. He never had to tell her if he wanted tea or coffee, she just always knew, and she hadn't made a bad choice in donuts yet either. "If you have a minute, I'd like the number for a local florist."

"Yes, sir." Beth leaned forward and placed a piece of paper on Harm's desk. "They do lovely arrangements. I'm sure Mrs. Rabb will be very pleased."

Harm looked up at Beth. How the hell did she do that? He seriously doubted that she walked around every day with a florist's phone number in her hand just in case he was inspired to send his wife flowers. "Thank you, Beth." Harm nodded his dismissal.

Beth stepped back into her outer office to find Gunny standing by her desk.

"Morning," she smiled. She'd sensed an odd sort of distance in Gunny the last few days. She hadn't seen him the rest of the weekend after the wedding, and since they'd come back to work two days ago, he would only join her for lunch. He'd made some excuse or other to avoid having dinner with her and she was starting to worry. She hadn't realized how attached she'd grown to having his company.

"Morning. Is the captain very busy?" Gunny asked casually, no hint of any discomfort.

"I'll check." Beth had sensed the minute the captain walked in the door that things weren't going well. He had two distinct looks about him when there was trouble. One was a half-hearted scowl that appeared whenever something work related had him upset or annoyed, like when Mary was killed. The other was when that same distressed expression held a glimpse of pain in his eyes. Then Beth knew it was something involving Mrs. Rabb. She hadn't seen it often, but this morning the pain was almost shouting at her.

As Beth was about to buzz her boss, her phone sounded. "Petty Officer James... Oh... okay... yeah, he's right here. Send her up."

Beth turned to Gunny. "That was Corporal Rutkins. Mrs. Baugh is here to see us."

Gunny looked at Beth wondering why this name sounded so familiar when it suddenly hit him. "I hope nothing is wrong."

Tapping lightly on the door, the timid voice asked, "Am I coming at a bad time?"

"No, not at all." Gunny directed the woman from the subway attack to have a seat in the nearest chair.

"You're a hard man to find, Sergeant. Apparently your military doesn't take too kindly to strangers inquiring about where their soldiers are posted."

"Sorry, ma'am," Gunny smiled apologetically. " What can I do for you?"

"Oh, heavens. I think you've done enough." The tiny woman laughed, reaching into the baby buggy at her side. "I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Gunny looked at the buggy for the first time.

"This is Victoria Elizabeth Baugh." Without any hesitation, Melody Baugh handed the young infant over to Gunny.

"Well, hello there young lady." Gunny immediately curled the tiny baby into his arms, careful to keep the small bundle away from his sharp medals.

"You must have children. It's obvious you're a pro."

"No, ma'am," Gunny blushed, "but I do have four sisters, so I've definitely had practice."

The woman smiled, watching her rescuer coo at his namesake. "It was the only proper way I could think of to thank you both, but by the time things settled down enough to talk to you, you'd been discharged and no one would tell me how to find you."

Beth stepped around her desk to look at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Melody asked.

"I'm not very good with babies." Beth shook her head nervously, still watching Gunny intently.

Gunny looked up at Beth for the first time since Melody had come in with the baby. Could that be it? Was Beth so unfamiliar with children that she could be frightened into giving away her own baby?

"I think you'd better start learning." Not giving her the chance to say no, Gunny reached over and practically dropped the baby girl in Beth's arms.

Relieved the sweet girl hadn't chosen that moment to scream her head off, a broad smile slowly spread across Beth's face.

"Beth," Harm opened the door and stepped into his outer office not expecting to find such a crowd. He wasn't normally as perceptive as Mac, but even he could see the way Gunny was watching Beth with the baby. He'd had that same exact look on his face when he talked about Faresa back in Afghanistan.

"Yes, sir?" Beth looked up, completely forgetting she was holding a baby.

"I need you to make copies of this for me in triplicate. Admiral Ulrich will have my head if it's not on his and the SecNav's desks by morning." Inching his way towards the small group, Harm's face broke out in a huge grin. "Who have we here?"

"This is Victoria Baugh. Would you like to hold her?"

Harm's expression changed instantly to one of sheer panic. "No, that's fine, Petty Officer. Carry on." Harm dropped the file on Beth's desk and practically flew back to his room.

Beth studied the closed door a few minutes. The captain seemed genuinely pleased to see the baby, but did a complete about face when asked to hold her. Was he just an inexperienced man or did he not really like babies? Beth sighed softly to herself. She was never going to figure out what to do.

**Chapter 16**

Gunny and Beth waved as Melody and the baby headed back out the door.

"I'd better check if the captain can see you now." Beth scurried around her desk and informed her CO that the Gunny needed to speak with him. She hadn't told Gunny that she'd taken his advice and bought a maternity girdle. She was really happy she had, it made moving around quickly so much easier. Waving Gunny onto the office, Beth grabbed the files from her desk and hurried off to make the requested copies.

"What can I do for you today?" Harm was shuffling papers around on his desk, undoubtedly something else to do with the admiral and the SecNav.

"Well, sir, I've been working with Commander Manetti on the Russell assault case. As you know, she's not expected back until Monday and I didn't think this information should wait." Gunny handed over a thin file.

Harm leaned back and opened the folder. "Right. A British citizen accused Petty Officer Russell of assault. The petty officer denied being anywhere near the victim, but a witness said he saw the entire thing and positively identified Russell."

"Yes, sir. That's the one."

"What have you got that can't wait until Monday?" Harm flipped a page in the file.

"It just didn't sound right, sir. Too pat, too easy, so I did a little digging. It seems the petty officer has a new girlfriend."

Harm put the file down to listen to what Gunny had to say. One of the reasons Harm had been so pleased to have Gunny join his team was due to his impeccable instincts when it came to detective work.

"A local girl, sir. She and the victim, Mr. Hughes, have known each other a long time. According to the pubkeeper, everyone knows he's very fond of the young lady."

"Your point, Gunny?"

"It's a lie, sir. Mr. Hughes and his friend concocted the plan to keep Russell away from the girl."

Harm raised one eyebrow at him. "You have proof?"

"Yes, sir. Last two pages. The pubkeeper, when asked the right questions, told me he overheard the two discussing it over a couple of pints a few nights before the alleged incident. When I confronted the witness with the information, he finally caved and confessed the whole thing. I've been unable to locate the 'gentleman' who was paid to 'make it look good'."

Harm looked over the last two signed statements.

"I didn't think it was right to leave Russell in the brig any longer, sir," Gunny added.

"Agreed." Harm picked up a pen and put his name to the order for release. "Make sure Scotland Yard gets a copy. It'll be up to them if they want to press charges."

"Yes, sir." Gunny waited for the captain to finish attaching his John Hancock to all the required pages, a little surprised when Harm sat back and gestured towards the chairs.

"Gunny, have a seat for a moment."

"Sir?" Gunny asked warily.

"Relax, Victor," Harm smiled, observing the guilty look that flashed through Gunny's eyes. "You know I don't like to pry into people's private lives. What my staff does outside this office is none of my business."

"Yes sir," he agreed blandly.

Standing up, Harm paused to look out his window at the gray London day. Gathering his thoughts, he turned around and continued, "Gunny, you and I, we're not the kind of men who beat around the bush so I'm going to come right out and ask. What exactly is going on with you and Petty Officer James?"

Gunny stared at his CO for a moment. He hadn't been expecting the captain to be this direct, and he honestly didn't know how to answer.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Gunny, I'm not blind or stupid. Petty Officer James sits at a desk right outside my door. I know you two have been spending a great deal of time together, both in and out of the office. Need I remind you that on more than one occasion I have witnessed some sort of commotion between you and the petty officer?"

"No, sir. I regret any inappropriate behavior, sir. It won't happen again." Gunny stiffened, his mind flashing back to when the colonel had thought he'd been making unwanted advances toward Beth. That wasn't the first time their personal lives had crossed over into the office.

"Stand down, Marine," Harm couldn't hold back a short chuckle at Gunny's bristled response. "I'm not questioning your behavior, Gunny. Though, I would prefer it if my yeoman weren't reduced to tears on a daily basis. I'm asking because I can see the way you look at each other."

"I'm sure you're mistaken, sir. The petty officer looks at me the same way she does every other person in this office."

"And you? Gunny, there's a look in your eyes I haven't seen in a long time."

Gunny paled suddenly. Was it that obvious to everyone around him?

"It's...complicated sir," Gunny answered in a low voice.

Unable to hold back the laugh at Gunny's words, Harm held up his hand to forestall any response Gunny might make. "Come on, Victor, you must know I wrote that book. I'm not here as your CO, but as a friend. Talk to me."

It was a full minute before Gunny answered. "Doesn't matter, sir. It's a one way street again. Besides, I know the regs, sir. I know better than to get involved with someone I work with, in any line of work."

Harm watched impassively as Gunny shifted anxiously in his seat. There was a sudden glint in his eye, like the one Harm had seen in Afghanistan.

"Sir, it's just... she's so amazing. She's smart, funny, and brave. Stronger than any woman I've ever met, except for the colonel."

Shrugging one shoulder, Harm smiled. "As much as I appreciate your respect for my wife Gunny, I don't recommend you phrase any compliments to James quite like that."

The corner of Gunny's mouth twitched in a half-hearted smile. "Understood, sir, but as I said before. It doesn't matter. She's got other priorities right now. She just needs a friend, sir."

"Are you sure? Maybe you've misread the situation."

"No, sir. We're just friends."

"Gunny, I'm not trying to advocate intra-office relationships, far from it. But, if you really care for this woman, don't let misplaced loyalties to your job, or what you think she might or might not be feeling, stop you from exploring the possibilities."

"Like you and the colonel?" Gunny realized he might have just stepped out of bounds.

"Like me and the colonel. If I hadn't been so worried about our careers and the consequences of having a relationship with someone I worked with, even if she was my best friend, Mac and I would have gotten together years ago in Australia. The whole Brumby fiasco wouldn't even be a faded memory, and Mac and I would probably have two or three kids to bounce on our knees."

"You and the colonel want children, sir?" Gunny was really pressing his luck now.

Harm glanced out the window a moment then back at the Gunny, "Very much. How do you feel about Beth's baby?" Harm was pretty sure he knew the answer, it would have been much like how he'd felt about Josh, or Mattie. He knew Gunny was an honorable man.

"I haven't given it much thought, sir. I mean, it's not my place. It's not what she wants."

"Is it what you want?"

"I...I don't know, sir." Gunny honestly didn't know. He knew he didn't care he wasn't the father, but he simply didn't dare allow himself to even consider that Beth would want him that way.

"Gunny, if the Navy hadn't seen fit to assign Mac and me to opposite ends of the world, we'd probably still be dancing around our feelings, afraid of damaging our friendship. I can't say how Beth feels, and I certainly am not condoning office liaisons, but make sure you're not letting something good slip away out of fear." Harm nodded knowingly at Gunny, stood up, and moved back around to his desk.

"Very well, Gunny. Dismissed." Harm really was going to need to have a long talk with Chegwidden. He and Mac had put the admiral through hell. For now, he just hoped Gunny didn't lose a good woman to a misplaced sense of duty. Look where that idea had gotten him and Mac all these years.

"Aye, aye, sir." Gunny turned on his heel and took a deep silent breath as he stepped out of the office. He was almost relieved to see that Beth hadn't returned to her desk yet. He knew the moment he'd kissed her on New Year's Eve that there was more in his heart than just friendship, but he didn't want to take advantage of Beth's vulnerability. He didn't want her confusing gratitude for his friendship with romantic interest. No, no matter what the captain said, what Beth needed now from him was his friendship, nothing more. She didn't need him to add to the complications in her life.

Beth was just coming around the corner at the same time as Gunny. With a rather ungraceful thud, the two collided, strewing her folders all over the floor.

"Are you okay?" Gunny questioned immediately, grabbing her arm to help steady her.

"Yeah, my center of gravity seems to be shifting," she laughed. "I need to be more careful rounding those corners."

"Let me get those." Gunny bent down to gather up the papers. "Do you need some help sorting them out?"

"No, I'll figure it out," she smiled sweetly. She was in a good mood this morning despite Gunny's odd behavior of late. The previously frequent pain in her side was nearly gone, and holding the Baugh baby had been much more appealing than she would have thought.

"You're sure I can't make it up to you?"

"Well, if you're trying to make up for almost knocking my lights out, I'll take dinner at

Clachan's." Beth bit her lower lip. She'd been missing having dinners with Gunny and she hoped he wouldn't back out. "I'll even pick up the tab," she added hastily, afraid he was going to say no.

Slowly, a broad smile spread across the Gunny's face. "That sounds like I'm the one getting the better end of the deal. 1700?"

"1700," she nodded happily.

Gunny quietly watched Beth return to her desk. Okay, so maybe he'd need to think a little more about what the captain said. At least, some of it.


	3. Chapter 17 the end

**Rock a Bye Babies'**

**Chapter 17**

**Two weeks later**

**Rabb Flat**

**1230**

Harm pulled Mac tightly against him. His favorite part about this time of the month was being able to spend his lunchtime in bed with his wife. He'd read all the material he could find on infertility issues and how one of the hardest traps to avoid was not letting sex become a chore during ovulation. Harm couldn't help smiling to himself. How could this ever be considered a chore?

"What's so funny?" Mac shifted her weight a little more heavily onto Harm, running her finger along his jaw line and settling it on his cute lips.

"Nothing really. Have I mentioned how much I enjoy coming home for 'lunch'?"

Mac could feel the rumble in his chest as he tried not to laugh again. "Maybe," she grinned. Tossing her leg fully over his, she crawled into a straddling position, her lips now only inches away from Harm's. "Can I interest you in dessert?"

The growl that rumbled deep in Harm's chest had nothing to do with an urge to laugh. Flipping Mac over onto her back, his lips came painfully close to hers.

"Always," he breathed, his mouth descending the final distance, melding smoothly with hers. Being with Mac made Harm feel eighteen all over again. No matter how often they made love, it was never enough.

He'd barely had a chance to begin to savor the taste of his lovely bride, when his cell phone chirped annoyingly at the bedside.

Mac shot her arm out, groping blindly along the nightstand for the intrusive apparatus.

Refusing to cease his endeavors, Harm trailed a path of deliciously moist kisses along her cheek, stopping momentarily at the base of her ear. "Ignore it."

Her head lolling back in delight, Mac wrapped her fingers around the still sounding phone. "It's not like Beth to disturb your 'lunch'. Maybe the White House DID explode."

"You'd better be right." Reluctantly, Harm rolled to the side. Sitting up, he answered the phone. "Rabb."

"Sorry to disturb you, sir." Beth had debated with herself for almost ten minutes whether or not to call the captain at home. She really hadn't wanted to interrupt him. After Gunny had mentioned that the captain and Mrs. Rabb wanted children very much, she was pretty sure that Jen and her conclusions were correct and these lunches had nothing to do with food.

"What is it, James?"

"Sir, you got a phone call from the embassy. Something about notification from the Queen and needing to speak to you right away. I'm sorry, sir, but I thought the Queen might rank up there with the White House, sir."

"Who made the call?"

"The ambassador himself, sir."

"I see, very well. I'll call him back from here. Thank you, Beth."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"What's wrong?" Mac asked, watching Harm scroll through his directory.

"Nothing, I hope. Ambassador Wilkes called. Something about notification from the Queen."

"Oh." Mac sat up, patiently listening to the one-sided conversation. After the first few times Harm said, "I see," "Yes, I agree," and "Understood," she rolled out of bed and reached for her robe. Whatever this was, it sounded like the rest of their 'lunch' would have to be postponed.

"Well isn't that something?" Harm flipped his phone shut and walked over to where Mac was standing at the foot of the bed.

"What?"

Dropping his hands loosely around his wife's waist, he moved to kiss her neck. "It seems our Gunny has been awarded the Queen's Commendation for Bravery."

"Wow. What for?"

"Technically, for stopping the subway attacker."

"Technically?"

"Apparently it was brought to the attention of the House of Lords that not only did Gunny save a pregnant woman and prevent any further attacks on the subway from a man who was on a rampage, but it was also pointed out that Gunny was instrumental in gaining access to information that thwarted the subway bombings last month."

"Wow," Mac repeated.

"Yeah. The official ceremony will be held two weeks from now."

**Chlachan's Pub**

**Later that night**

"I can't believe you asked the captain to let me attend," Beth rubbed her hands together, chasing away the winter chill.

"Well, you're the closest thing to family I have here. You don't mind do you? I mean, if you'd rather not..." Gunny figured since the captain already knew how he felt about Beth, he wouldn't need to explain why he wanted to include her.

"Are you kidding? I'm honored. I just wish I didn't look so fat." Beth had finally had to give up on the rubber bands and start wearing maternity uniforms.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. Besides, I think you look beautiful." Gunny stiffened awkwardly. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Liar, but thank you." Beth couldn't imagine how she'd make it through this pregnancy if not for Gunny's never-ending support.

Gunny debated what to say next. He almost told her the story about the time Tiner had told Harriet he thought pregnant women looked sexy, but decided that was more of a Pandora's box than having told her she was beautiful.

"Is something wrong?" Beth noticed Gunny looking unusually pensive.

"I just think the whole thing is a waste of time. People do brave things every day and getting into a fight with a druggie shouldn't be considered one of them."

"That's not the point and you know it. That lunatic had hit on three other people before Melody, and the last one was in intensive care for a week. If you hadn't shown up, he could have killed Melody and the baby. Even worse, he could have gone on attacking more unsuspecting people, putting heaven only knows how many others in the hospital. You did a good thing Gunny, and I'm proud of you." Beth rolled her eyes, before shutting them tightly. Her blasted water faucet was about to start again.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry." Gunny hated it when he did that. He couldn't help but think of what the captain had told him about not bringing Beth to tears on a daily basis.

"You didn't. These are happy tears, not the same as crying." Grabbing the napkin off the table, Beth tried to dry her eyes as inconspicuously as possible.

**United States Embassy**

**London England**

**Two weeks later**

Beth shifted uncomfortably in her seat. When Gunny had first told her he'd requested she be allowed to attend the ceremony, she had been thrilled. When she found out the commendation would be presented by His Royal Highness the Duke of Kent, it was all she could do to keep from throwing up.

"Is everything okay?" Mac questioned. She'd been concerned for the young petty officer ever since she arrived. Mac couldn't remember ever actually seeing anyone turn green before.

"Fine, thank you." She was lying through her teeth. "I'm sure I've said this before, but I absolutely love the way that suit looks on you, ma'am." Beth was bound and determined to pull this off if it killed her. After all, it wasn't the Queen herself who was going to be there, and it wasn't like she was the one getting the commendation.

"Thank you," Mac smiled. Leaning into Harm's side, she turned to whisper in his ear. "I hope Beth makes it through this. I know we're all proud of Gunny, but she looks so nervous, you'd think she was the one being honored."

"It's probably just hormonal," Harm shrugged lightly. Truth be told, he was a little nervous himself and glad that Gunny had requested Mac be added to the guest list. Things always went much smoother with her at his side.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mac asked a little louder than she'd intended, a few heads in the room turning in her direction. "Are you implying being pregnant makes women nervous?" she repeated very quietly.

"No. I'm saying pregnant women are more emotional, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's expected." Lightly tapping her leg, he lowered his voice. "Shh, it's starting."

Everyone rose as the Duke began his speech. Gunny stood stiffly, ever the proud Marine. The entire American delegation was beaming. Harm and Mac looked prouder than any parents could. The smiles on their faces put the Cheshire cat to shame.

As the official ceremony came to an end, the Duke and Gunny saluted, shook hands, and with little pomp or circumstance, the gathering began to disperse.

Mac stepped away from the crowd. The photographers were snapping photographs and a few miscellaneous reporters were rapidly scribbling down names and asking the Gunny for his side of the story. She was touched when she saw Gunny reach out and request Beth join him for the remainder of the photos. They made a nice looking family. Mac couldn't help but wonder if it was going to take them as many years to recognize what they had as it did she and Harm. Though, technically, she and Harm were merely a couple. They weren't a family yet. Clutching her purse tightly to her side, she closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. Before meeting Harm at the embassy she'd stopped at a nearby drugstore. Maybe today would be different then the last few times, maybe today would be a special day for everyone.

The end for now.


End file.
